Bring Me Love
by Tomwillisrulz
Summary: Lita's Back to repair her career and her friendship with a certain rainbow haired warrior, although it seems she will get more than she bargained for when Vince McMahon places her in an interesting story line.Will they be able to work it out? JeffLita
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I'm back with a new story, hopefully you all will like it. If you do like it then you should thank xxHardcoregirlxx aka Drea for thinking of the idea and the title and kindly letting me use it, if you don't like it, blame her for the reasons I just stated :P So I decided to put in a really long chapter to start it off! Let me know what you all think! Please R&R and I hope you like it!**

She turned off the T.V after another episode of Raw finished, it had been 5 years since she had left and once again she had different emotions about that episode as she did every week.

Those emotions were:

Frustration, she knew she still had it in her to perform much better than the current Divas.

Envy, she missed how the crowd always cheered for her. Anxiousness, she really wanted to get in the ring again.

However one emotion outweighed them all, sadness

She felt sadness not because of those other emotions or because the loss of her status in the wrestling world, the sadness came from watching a certain rainbow haired warrior perform every week and not being able to be out there with him. She missed her best friend.

A voice ran through her head, not the voice you would expect but Mr. McMahon instead._"If you ever want to come back, give me a call" She remembered Vince say on her last day in the WWE.  
_  
Amy reached for her phone but then pulled back, having second thoughts about this.

How would Vince receive her?

How would the locker room act around her?

How would the fans treat her?

How would Jeff react to her being back? She quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and then she picked up her phone and called up Vince McMahon. 2 weeks later 

Amy found herself staring at the arena doors as if she had never seen them before, but in fact she had been there many times. She was due to go see Vince about signing her new contract and he recommended she stayed for Raw, not to wrestle, but just to get a feel for the business again. 

She took a deep breath and she opened the door and began walking through backstage. It was quiet, she was early, but her heart felt as if it would burst at any second from nervousness "There's probably not even anyone here" She told herself quietly as she walked down the halls

"Am I seeing things?" She heard a very familiar voice say 

Amy froze, its not like she didn't want to turn around right at that very second, it was that she felt as if her feet were glued to the floor. 

"Amy Dumas?" The familiar voice asked 

She took a deep breath and turned around to see one Jeff Hardy 

Jeff smiled when she turned around and she gave him a small wave 

"Well don't just stand there" Jeff said with his arms out 

Amy walked to Jeff and she felt a sense of relief as his arms wrapped around her 

"It's been a while" Jeff said as they pulled away from the hug 

"It has" Amy said "That one you can probably blame on me" 

"Yes but phone's work two ways" Jeff said "I could have called you or something" 

Amy just shrugged 

"So what brings you back here?" Jeff asked 

"Mostly you" Amy thought, but what she thought was much different to what she said "I decided I wanted to come back, show the new girls how a real Diva wrestles" 

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked with a blank expression 

Amy's heart sank; maybe he wasn't so happy to be around her as she thought 

"Why?" Amy asked softly 

"Because if you are, that's awesome!" Jeff exclaimed and he hugged her again. He quickly put his hands on her shoulders and held her at arms length "When do you officially return? Does anyone else know? Are you on Raw or Smackdown? Or ECW? What Did Vince say?" 

"Okay too many questions Jeff" Amy said laughing 

"Well I would have kept going but you stopped me" Jeff said "Well?"

"Well what?" Amy asked 

"Must I repeat those questions?" Jeff asked 

"That will take too long to answer" Amy said 

"Well how much time do you have?" Jeff asked with a smirk 

"Not much, I have to go see Mr. McMahon about my contract" Amy said 

"Well my match is" Jeff began 

"The main event" Amy said nodding "I know" 

"How?" Jeff asked 

"Just because I left this place doesn't mean I still didn't watch it" Amy replied 

"How?" Jeff asked "I mean, when I left, I couldn't watch it because it was just too hard to watch and not be apart of it" 

Amy nodded 

"It was hard to watch" Amy said "That's why I'm standing here right now" 

"I'm glad you are" Jeff said with a smile 

Amy felt her cheeks redden and then she looked down shyly 

"Well I have to go see Vince, I'll see you around?" Amy asked 

"I'll wait outside of his office if I have too" Jeff said 

Amy laughed 

"Maybe we can go out after to talk if I don't get around to seeing you?" Jeff asked 

"I'm sure you will see me" Amy said "But none the less I would like that" 

Jeff smiled and he began backing away 

"Excellent, I'll see you" Jeff said and he turned around and walked away  
Amy smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all She made her way to Mr. McMahon's office and knocked on the door 

"Come in" She heard 

Amy walked in and smiled at Mr. McMahon 

"Good to have you back Amy" Vince said 

"It's great to be back" Amy saidJeff walked down the halls with a smile on his face and what looked like to be a skip in his step 

"What are you so happy about?" Chris asked 

"Well Mr. raw is Jericho, Amy is back" Jeff said 

"Amy?" Chris asked "As is Amy, Amy?" 

"Amy Dumas" Jeff said with a bright smile  
"Wow" Chris said "Visiting?"

"She's signing her contract right now" Jeff said "She's back!" 

"How does Matt feel about that?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow 

Jeff switched his weight uncomfortably to his other leg 

"I...I have no idea" Jeff said "You are the second person to find out" 

"The first being you?" Chris asked 

Jeff nodded "But I mean, it's all in the past now, they forgave each other" 

"Did they?" Chris asked "Because you would hope so for your sake" 

"My sake?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow "What does it have to do with me?"

"Well look how excited you are" Chris said "Matt is your brother and he has a history with your friend Amy"

"Amy is your friend too" Jeff said 

"Not my point" Chris said 

"Well I don't get your point?" Jeff said sounding a little irritated "What is it?" 

"Look, I'm only looking out for you alright so don't get mad" Chris said "But what is he going to think when you begin hanging around her again?"

Jeff shrugged 

"I will find out though" Jeff said "I'm going to go call Matt" 

"Right now?" Chris asked 

"Well yes" Jeff said nodding and he continued to walk 

Back in Mr. McMahon's office"Well I'm glad you're back in the WWE family" Vince said as Amy finished signing all her paperwork 

"Me too" Amy said 

"Now we have some other things we need to talk about" Mr. McMahon said 

Amy nodded 

"You have a few choices about your comeback" Vince said 

"Okay" Amy said, nodding again 

"We want to start you back with someone" Vince said 

"Start me back with someone?" Amy asked 

"You will be paired off with a male superstar" Vince said "And that relationship could turn to something of a romantic story line as we go, but that will all depend on how much chemistry you have on camera with the superstar you choose" 

"So I have to choose someone who I may become romantically involved with in the story lines?" Amy asked, kind of awkwardly 

"Yes but most superstars just started a story line and aren't available to this" Vince said

"However we have two superstars that we would prefer you choose" 

"Who are they?" Amy asked, at this point she was beginning to get extremely nervous 

"So you have a choice, one on each show" Vince said 

"Okay" Amy said nodding, hoping Vince wouldn't drag this out any longer than he already had 

"The one on Smackdown is Edge" Vince said "Now we know that it did work in the past and we don't mind if you return back as a face or a heel. A Face would be better in my opinion but that is up to you. The one on ECW is John Morrison, we think its fresh and it could work and the last one, on Raw is Jeff Hardy. You've known Jeff for a long time and this would probably be the strongest link to a romantic relationship as we wanted that in the past." 

"So if I choose Jeff then I am more than likely to be put into a romantic story line?" Amy asked 

Vince nodded 

"You don't have to decide now" Vince said "You can think about it for a couple of hours then come back after the show" 

"No, no I know which one I'm going to pick" Amy said "I'm going to pick Jeff" 

"Are you sure?" Vince asked "Because once it is locked away we can't change it" 

Amy nodded and said "I want to choose Jeff. If I have to be in a romantic relationship with someone I would rather it be him" 

"What's different about now then it was years ago?" Vince asked 

"Our situations have changed" Amy said "And besides, you said preferred me back as a face and that's what I would be if I go back with Jeff" 

"Excellent" Vince said smiling "So we will call Jeff and you back in here after the show so we can discuss this with him. You two will be feuding with Jillian Hall and Mr. Kennedy, Jillian will interfere in their match one week and you will come down and sort her out. That'll be the night you return" 

"And when exactly will that be?" Amy asked 

"In 2 weeks" Vince said 

Amy nodded 

"I'll call you back in at the end of the show but you're free to go do whatever you want"

Vince said 

"Thanks Mr. McMahon" Amy said appreciatively and she stood and walked out  
Amy stopped at the door and let out a deep breath and smiled, she was back, not just in the WWE but she was back with Jeff, with her family.

Jeff walked up the ramp holding the back of his head and he turned back to the crowd one last time and then he walked backstage 

"Good match" Hunter said and Jeff nodded in thanks and continued to walk backstage 

He was scanning for a familiar face, one face in particularly. He knew he had to see Mr. McMahon with her, but he wondered why 

"Hey Skittles!" He heard 

Jeff spun around to see Amy 

"Hey red" Jeff said with a smile 

"Great match" Amy said  "Thanks Ames, it was alright" Jeff said 

"So are you going to Vince's now?" Amy asked 

"Well I suppose we have to don't we" Jeff said 

"Do you want to get ice first?" Amy asked stopping 

"No, no I'm fine" Jeff said and he put his arm around her shoulders so she would continue walking "What's this even about?"

"I think it will be best if Vince says it" Amy said 

Jeff nodded 

"So how does it feel being back?" Jeff asked 

"I love it" Amy said with a smile 

"Good, I'm glad you do" Jeff said "How are people treating you?"

"Fine" Amy said slightly nodding "People's reactions are all different" 

"Mine was the best though wasn't it?" Jeff asked smiling 

"I'm not so sure" Amy said "I mean I got a pretty interesting one from Chris" 

"What did he say?" Jeff asked "Just so I know what my competition is" 

"Sure Jeff" Amy said sarcastically "But he jumped around a corner scaring the hell out of me saying welcome back" 

"Why didn't I think about that" Jeff said to himself and Amy playfully hit him on the arm 

"I'm glad you didn't do that" Amy said "I don't know how many times my heart can cope with a shock like that" 

Jeff smiled warmly as they reached Mr. McMahon's door and Jeff knocked on the door 

The door opened and it was Mr. McMahon smiling at the pair 

"Come in" He said 

Jeff took his arm away from Amy and held open the door for her 

"Thanks" She said quietly as she walked in and Jeff gave a simple nod to her 

They both sat down on the couch across from Mr. McMahon who looked rather happy, even for himself 

"Great match Jeff" Vince said 

"Oh thanks" Jeff said with a nod 

"So you are probably wondering why you are here" Vince said 

"I am" Jeff said 

"Well Amy is returning as you probably know" Vince said 

"I do" Jeff replied and he softly nudged Amy who quietly laughed 

"She signed her contract before but i pitched her the idea for returning and she had to choose while superstar she had to be paired with, which would effectively decide where she is situated from now on" Vince said and Jeff simply nodded "She had a choice of Edge, John Morrison and you" 

Jeff smiled but continued nodding 

"She chose to be paired with you" Vince said "As you may have guessed" 

"Good choice" Jeff said to Amy 

"Now there is sort of a catch" Vince said 

"What sort of catch?" Jeff asked leaning forward 

"Because she chose you and you are a face, we are hoping to work a romantic story line between you two" Vince said 

"I see" Jeff said, looking like everything running through his mind 

"Now I'm glad that she chose you because we wanted this story line to happen before and you two seem to have good chemistry so I just wanted to know what you think" Vince said 

Jeff leaned back on the couch again and he looked at Amy who was looking at him and they looked as if they were trying to communicate together 

"You guys can talk freely about it" Vince said "I mean you have time to think about this, but I need an answer by tomorrow if you are willing to do this" 

"I think we should take that time" Jeff said still looking at Amy 

"Okay" Amy said nodding 

Jeff looked back at Vince 

"We'll have an answer by tomorrow" Jeff said 

"You're free to go" Vince said 

Jeff and Amy stood and Jeff was first to walk out then he held the door for her again 

"So I hope you're not mad that I chose you for this" Amy said tugging at the hem of her shirt awkwardly

"No, not at all" Jeff said and Amy looked up at him surprised "I'm actually flattered that you chose me. I mean I had some stiff competition there" 

A smile tugged on Amy's lips as he said that 

"It will be just like old times, but we can talk about this later yes?" Jeff asked 

"Well we are going out soon" Amy said nodding "Are you hungry?"

"A little, you want to go grab a bite to eat after I clean up?" Jeff asked 

Amy nodded 

"Okay so I will come and find you" Jeff said 

"Alright" Amy said and Jeff hurried off to have a shower 

Half an hour later Jeff returned, changed, showered and ready to go. Amy was patiently waiting near the hall where his locker room was and she stood when he came out  
"Took your time" Amy said 

"Yes well I'm worth it" Jeff said cheekily 

"You're lucky you're right" Amy said 

"So we all ready?" Jeff asked and Amy nodded 

They went to the car park and Jeff drove them to a local diner and got some food there and sat outside the restaurant on a bench 

"This is good" Jeff said eating his food 

"This just reminds me of the old days" Amy said 

"And the new days" Jeff said "We are going to have so much fun" 

"Speaking of the future" Amy said turning to Jeff "What do you think?" 

"Well the shirt brings out your eyes" Jeff began and Amy laughed 

"What are you going on about?" Amy asked, while laughing 

"Well I thought you asked what I thought and by that I thought you asked how i thought of your clothes, now I'm not a fashion expert but I will give my opinion when it is asked" Jeff said with a smirk, trying to himself understand what he said 

"You know what I meant" Amy said and the smile faded "Seriously though" 

"Seriously?" Jeff asked and Amy just nodded "Well there is a lot to consider. I mean things have changed since the last time this was presented to us, but we also have to consider will this make things weird between us and other people?" 

"Other people?" Amy asked 

"Well I mean, when Matt finds out" Jeff began to say 

"Can we please just leave him out of this one?" Amy interrupted

"Okay as much as I want too, you have a past" Jeff said 

"It's not like we will be together in real life" Amy said "Unfortunately" she thought 

"I know but it is still a big deal" Jeff said 

"Well I don't want Matt's opinion, I want yours" Amy said 

"My opinion is that you have changed, I have changed, our situations have changed, our careers have changed from what they all were before" Jeff said 

"And?" Amy asked 

"I say what the hell, let's do it" Jeff said "well not it but the story line" 

Amy laughed 

"I gathered that Jeff" Amy said 

"Well I was just making sure" Jeff said "Everyone is so politically correct these days" 

"So you want to go ahead with this?" Amy asked "I just want to make sure" 

"Yeah, it's fine" Jeff said waving her concerns off "Besides, last time we refused this we were taken off T.V for months" 

Amy nodded 

"We just have to promise that this won't make things awkward between us" Amy said "I don't want to ruin our relationship" 

"I don't think that's possible" Jeff said

"Oh I beg to differ Jeffery" Amy replied 

"Nope, after all we've been through, I've come to a conclusion that we are not able to be ruined" Jeff said

"Okay now you are just jinxing us" Amy said 

"Nope" Jeff said and he took another bite of his food "So how has everything been anyways, how's the mother and the house and the pets. How's Atlanta?" 

"Okay I have to remember that order. She's fine, the house is fine, they are fine and Atlanta is fine, although I do miss North Carolina" Amy said 

"Of course you do" Jeff said nodding 

Amy laughed 

"I've missed you being stupid 24/7 as well" Amy said "I forgot how much fun we used to have" 

"Well I plan on making up on those 5 years" Jeff said 

"How?" Amy asked 

"That plan is still on the drawing board but once i figure it out" Jeff said "I shall let you know" 

"And since when do you ask so many questions?" Amy asked 

"Since I hadn't really talked to you for five years" Jeff replied 

"Touché" Amy said 

"But I'm looking forward to being able to spend time with you again" Jeff said and he cleared his throat "Although I have become much more mature" 

"It shows" Amy said rolling her eyes 

"So are you traveling with us from now on or are you going home then in 2 weeks come back and be ready to go?" Jeff asked 

"There wouldn't be much point in me not traveling because we need to know what is going to happen with everything" Amy said 

"I guess so" Jeff said "Well at least I have someone to room with now" 

"What makes you think I'm going to room with you?" Amy asked playfully 

"Of course you do" Jeff said "Everyone does"  
Amy laughed at the younger man, even though he was still his old self, she could tell parts of him had changed, matured. 

"Who are we going to feud with anyway?" Jeff asked "I probably should have asked that already" 

"Mr. Kennedy and Jillian" Amy said 

"Oh good, its fun working with them" Jeff said "When he isn't beating the crap out of you" 

Amy laughed 

"So does Adam know you are back?" Jeff asked 

"I knew that question was going to come up" Amy said and she sighed 

"I'm just curious" Jeff said shrugging "If you don't want to answer it then that's fine" 

"No, it's alright" Amy said "He didn't know he was coming back, no one did" 

Jeff nodded 

"Well I'm glad I came early today then so I could see you" Jeff said proudly 

"I was surprised that anyone was there" Amy said honestly 

"Well I always get there early" Jeff said "Always" 

"Every single time?" Amy asked "Because i remember when you would sometimes not even show up" 

"Yeah well I've realized that I'm living my dream and that was just throwing it away" Jeff said "See I have matured" 

"You have" Amy said nodding 

They finished their dinner and got back in the car and Jeff was driving back to the hotel 

"Okay, serious question here" Jeff said as he turned a corner "Are you staying at the same hotel as us?" 

"Yeah, Vince gave me a room key" Amy said 

"Which room are you in?" Jeff asked 

"Er 214" Amy said and she reached for her bag "I think it said that" 

"I wonder if that is anyone's room" Jeff said "Maybe he's trying to set you up with someone" 

"Oh I think he's already trying" Amy said, referring to Jeff and their new angle "yeah room 214" 

"Well that works out wonderfully" Jeff said with a goofy smile "I'm in room 216" 

"Wow he so planned that" Amy said putting her key away 

"He did indeed" Jeff said nodding "Cunning man that Vince is" 

"I wonder who is in 215" Amy said, thinking aloud 

"Well I haven't seen anyone go or come out for the time i was there so I'm guessing no one" Jeff said "But maybe they will come later or something" 

Amy nodded 

"I wonder how Matt is going to react with me being back" Amy said 

"Oh so now we can talk about my brother?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow 

"Yes, when I say it's okay to talk about him then it is okay" Amy said with a smirk 

Jeff saluted her as they stopped at a red light 

"2 Hands on the wheel thanks Jeffery!" Amy said 

"I'm sure Matt will be fine with you being back" Jeff said "I mean you two put it all behind you right?"

"Right, but that still doesn't change the fact that I haven't spoken to him for a few years" Amy said 

"Well you didn't speak to me for a few years and I'm fine with you" Jeff said shrugging 

"Ouch" Amy said 

"I didn't mean anything by that" Jeff said "But it's true" 

Amy nodded 

"But I was always there" Jeff said "If you had called me up one day and said you needed to talk to me or something, I would have been there, no questions asked" 

"You would have?" Amy asked 

"Of course" Jeff said as the light turned green and they started moving again "Once a friend, always a friend. Besides i couldn't really deny my best friend now could I" 

"You could have" Amy replied honestly "If I were in your shoes I probably would have taken a lot more to take back the other person like you were before" 

"But I don't want to deny you my friendship" Jeff said "That doesn't make either of us happy so I say why bother being hostile when you can be happy" 

Amy smiled 

"This new angle is really going to take us for a ride isn't it?" Jeff asked 

"It is, but it will be interesting to see how people take it" Amy said  
Jeff nodded 

"That's true" Jeff said "I guess we will find out then when it happens" 

"But I suppose we can't really be bothered by what other people have to say" Amy said

"I mean it's us in this position and not them" 

"That's true" Jeff said nodding 

"That's how you replied to what i said last time too" Amy said smiling 

"I run out of original things to say very easily these days" Jeff said jokingly "But honestly it is true that we can't really be bothered by other people" 

"Because you realize that many people are going to be against this" Amy said 

"I know" Jeff said nodding 

They pulled up to the hotel and Jeff parked and got their stuff out 

"What the hell is in here?" Jeff asked "A dead body?" 

"Two actually" Amy said "I'll take my bag" 

"I would think so" Jeff said "If I did carry it I should charge you for it" 

"You can't charge me for you being a gentleman" Amy said trying to pick up her bag

"Okay I know how you feel now" 

"The key is to drag" Jeff said he and he grabbed the handle of her bag and began to drag it across the ground 

"Jeff that is a good bag!" Amy exclaimed trying to pick up the end of it 

"Well you should have considered that before you killed two people and put them in this bag" Jeff said as a man walked out to the car park and he looked suspiciously at them

"That was a joke...you can look if you want" 

"Shouldn't you ask me if you can show a stranger the contents of my bag?" Amy asked with her hands on her hips 

Jeff looked at the man who was already at his car 

"You scared him off" Jeff said 

"Good" Amy said "You were about to show him my bag" 

"So you don't mind that you just scared him off?" Jeff asked 

Amy shook her head 

"Ah so that is why you remain single" Jeff said with a cheeky grin 

Amy frowned and hit Jeff in the stomach 

"I don't ever remember you so abusive" Jeff said 

"Well I don't ever remember so deserving of the abuse so much" Amy said 

Jeff laughed and they went up to the reception to check in, once they did that they went to the elevator

"So which floor are we on?" Amy asked 

"3?" Jeff asked "I wasn't really listening" 

Amy rolled her eyes and she looked at her room key 

"4th" Amy said 

"Good thing you're here" Jeff said 

"Oh I know" Amy said "I mean seriously how did you get on without me?" 

"I have no idea" Jeff said smiling 

"You're such a dork" Amy said 

"Yes I try my hardest" Jeff said nodding as they reached the 4th floor 

"Okay so I think the room is this way" Jeff said pointing to his right as they got out of the elevator 

"It's the other way" Amy said 

"Well you go that way and I'll go this way and see who is right" Jeff said 

"Are you sure about that?" Amy asked 

"Yes" Jeff said simply as Amy tried to move her bag because it seemed to be stuck by the door of the elevator. He let go of his bags and went to her and helped her move her bag and he pulled the handle up for the bag so she could wheel it 

"That should make it a lot easier" Jeff said 

"Thanks" Amy said "I didn't even realize I had a handle" 

"I wanted to see how long it took before you realized" Jeff said with a grin and he walked to his bags and he walked the other way 

Amy laughed and she went the left and she found their rooms.

She opened her door and went into her room and sat on her bed and sighed, she was back. 

She heard Jeff curse and she walked to the door and opened it 

"Okay I was wrong" Jeff said as he saw Amy out the door 

"Well I know that" Amy said "But that's alright" 

"Nice room?" Jeff asked opening his door 

"Sure is" Amy said and Jeff walked in his room and Amy walked out of her room and into Jeff's before his door closed 

"You have a better view" Amy said walking in his room 

"Of course" Jeff said 

"So I can't believe I'm actually back" Amy said excitedly 

"I'm glad you are" Jeff said honestly "I feel more comfortable around you than anyone else on the roster...well besides my brother" 

"So are we going to go all team xtreme again?" Amy asked 

Jeff shrugged 

"I guess we will have to talk to Vince but I'm guessing so" Jeff said "It worked well the first time, I say why not" 

"I hope we do" Amy said "Those days were fun" 

Jeff nodded 

"Want to go check out the rest of the hotel?" Amy asked 

"No" Jeff said simply as he collapsed on his bed 

"And why not?" Amy asked walking to his bed and sitting on the edge of it 

"Because I'm tired and sore" Jeff said simply 

"And?" Amy asked "that's never stopped you before" 

"Yes but other times I actually wanted to go do something" Jeff groaned 

"Well what can we do?" Amy asked 

"Sleep?" Jeff asked 

"No that's no fun" Amy said slightly laughing 

"Okay can we do something that involves not having to leave the room?" Jeff asked and he sat up quickly "And by that I didn't mean what you think I meant" 

"What did you think I thought when you said that?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow 

"What you thought that I thought which I actually didn't think at all" Jeff said and he paused

"You're confusing me" Amy said

"I'm confusing myself too" Jeff said 

"Well maybe we can watch a movie or something?" Amy asked 

"Like?" Jeff asked 

"I don't know, whatever is on" Amy said 

"Alright, I'm going to propose something and you should think about it because I think it's a very good idea" Jeff said 

"No Jeff I won't marry you" Amy said laughing "I mean we haven't even had a first date, what kind of a girl do you think I am" 

"Well at least you find yourself funny" Jeff said sarcastically "Anyway, if you let me sleep for, I don't know maybe an hour, I will do whatever you want"  
"Like go look around the hotel?" Amy asked 

Jeff nodded 

"Okay you have yourself a deal mister" Amy said 

"Good" Jeff said and he lay back down "Show yourself out" 

Amy laughed and she got up and she walked out of his room and into her own. 

She heard a door open and she smirked and walked to her door 

"I thought you said you were tired" Amy said as she opened her door but her smile quickly faded when she didn't see Jeff but she saw who had the room between Jeff and herself. 

"Amy?" Adam asked 

**Ohhhh well I hope that was worth reading all that! Please R&R it would make me rather happy, I'll try and update before next year… get it cause it's new years eve here, in a few minutes so aka I'll update when I get home from work tomorrow. Thanks again for reading this far!**


	2. Decisions Decisions

**Hey guys! Happy new year! For yesterday, here in Aus anyways :P So I decided to update before I go to work tomorrow because I won't have time in the morning! I'm sorry but this is a rather long chapter and I realized that just then, I suppose it's a good thing if you like this story if not, my bad and now I'm blabbering but cut me some slack its 1am Wednesday morning and I'm tired! Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter and please oh please R&R this one! Alrighties, have a swell day and enjoy reading. I'm off to bed! **

**Disclaimer: I own nada of these people…shakes fist **

"Adam" Amy said softly

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked

"I could ask you the same question" Amy said

"I'm back here for a week and then being shifted back to Smackdown" Adam said "Your turn"

"I'm back" Amy said "Back in the ring, back in the WWE, I'm back"

"So you're moving to Raw then?" Adam asked

"Yeah" Amy replied nodding "I had a choice between the 3 shows and I chose Raw"

"I don't mean to be too forward but why the hell did you choose Raw?" Adam asked

"I'm on Smackdown, we could start over again"

"Adam you know that isn't an option...ever" Amy said "Once was enough for me, besides; I wouldn't want to put Matt through that situation"

"You guys are friends" Adam said

"We talk, it doesn't mean we are friends" Amy said "Some things can't be repaired and we are one of them"

"So why not ECW then?" Adam asked

"Raw is my home, it always has been" Amy said

"You started out at ECW though" Adam said

Amy shrugged

"And it's not like I'm going to forget that but Raw is my home and I know that" Amy said "Besides I also picked Raw for someone"

"Someone?" Adam asked "Who?"

"Jeff" Amy said

"Hardy?" Adam asked

"Do you know any other Jeff that I'm extremely close with?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow

"Guess not, but why did you chose Matt's younger brother over me and a chance at Smackdown?" Adam asked

"I missed Jeff" Amy said "And wrestling isn't the same without him"

"There is obviously something else going on there" Adam said

"No, nothing" Amy said shaking her head

Jeff's door opened and he stepped out of his room and he saw Adam

"Oh, it's you" Jeff said looking at Adam

"Jeffery" Adam replied

"Why are you here?" Jeff asked

"My story line requires me to be here this week" Adam said and Jeff raised his eyebrow

"Only this week?" Jeff asked

"Yeah" Adam said nodding

"Good, I should think so" Jeff said

Adam smirked

"Anyway Ames" Adam began

"Since when do you call her Ames?" Jeff snapped

"Since the 5 years you weren't her friend" Adam said "Since you were never there for her when she really needed someone"

"Adam, enough" Amy said looking at the expression of Jeff's face, he looked so ashamed

"Anyway, what are you doing for the rest of the night?" Adam asked "Want to maybe go out?"

"Actually, Jeff and I have plans" Amy said "And besides, I said never again"

Adam sighed and then he opened his door and he went inside

"You alright?" Amy asked

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Jeff asked

"Why?" Amy asked putting a hand on her hip

"Because you saw Adam" Jeff said "And he asked you out"

"I'm fine" Amy said "Now how about you?"

"He's right you know" Jeff said

"About what?" Amy asked

"About how I wasn't there for you in the past 5 years and I wasn't there when you needed me" Jeff said and he ran a hand through his hair

Amy sighed and she stepped towards Jeff and she hugged him

"Well you will be there for me in the next 5 years" Amy said

"For much longer" Jeff replied

Amy smiled and pulled away from the hug

"Now we have to go for our little tour" Amy said

"I didn't get to sleep" Jeff replied

"And I don't care" Amy said jokingly and she walked behind him and began pushing him

Jeff laughed and they walked to the elevator

"So how did you see him?" Jeff asked

"Well I heard the door open and i thought it was you" Amy said shrugging

Jeff nodded

"I can't believe he is staying between us" Jeff said

"I don't even really think it matters" Amy said "I mean we aren't going to see him"

Jeff nodded

"Did you hear what we were saying?" Amy asked shyly

"No, I just heard your voice and someone else" Jeff said and he paused "Why? Should I have heard what you were saying?"

"No" Amy said quickly "There was really nothing to hear"

"What did you even talk about?" Jeff asked

"We just talked about why I chose Raw over the other two shows" Amy said "That's all"

"Well what was the reason?" Jeff asked

"I've always found Raw to be my home" Amy replied

"And I'm here" Jeff said intending what he had just said to be a joke

"And that too" Amy said with a smile

"So what exactly are we looking at?" Jeff asked as they went down the elevator and went to the lobby and looked outside

"I don't know, I just wanted to go for a walk" Amy said

"Well let's go look at the pool then" Jeff said "That's always interesting"

"Why do you feel like swimming now?" Amy asked as they began walking to the pool

"Not right now" Jeff said "Tomorrow. Although I do like night swims"

They reached the pool and Jeff opened the gate for Amy and they stood at the edge of the

Pool

"Too bad you have no one to swim with" Amy said with a grin

Jeff stood behind Amy

"Oh I have you" Jeff said

"But what if I don't want to swim?" Amy asked looking at Jeff

"Too late" Jeff whispered and he grabbed her by the waist and went to push her in and she grabbed his arms and he pulled her back and laughed

"You didn't think I would actually push you in did you?" Jeff asked letting her go as he was still laughing

"I don't know" Amy said and she hit him on the arm

"Ow!" Jeff replied jokingly

"That wasn't very funny" Amy said

"No you're right it wasn't" Jeff said and he hung his head "It was hilarious"

Amy laughed and then she playfully pushed Jeff

Jeff kicked his foot on the pool ledge while trying to regain his balance and he began to fall in the pool, Amy tried to grab him before he fell but that just made her loose her balance and fall in the pool as well

Jeff came up smiling while Amy didn't look too impressed

"Okay you can't blame me for that" Jeff said "You pushed me and then tried to grab onto me"

"But you are the one who can't tie their shoe lace" Amy said

"Well I like night swims anyway" Jeff said with a goofy smile

Amy put her hand on the top of his head and dunked Jeff under the water and he came up laughing

"You can't tell me you haven't missed this" Jeff said pushing the hair out of his face

"Well I didn't miss swimming in my clothes" Amy said "But I did miss how we have fun"

"You're back now and I need to make up for all the time lost" Jeff said "So that means we have to do something outrageous"

"Like?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow

"I haven't figured that one out yet" Jeff said "But when I do I shall let you know"

Amy playfully rolled her eyes and she went to the edge of the pool

"Let's get out and try and find a towel" Amy said

"But we just got in" Jeff whined

"And now we are getting out" Amy said and she got out

Jeff smiled and he got out of the pool. They grabbed towels that were on a sun bed and they quickly got out of the pool area

"Jeff I think these towels belonged to those people in the hot tub" Amy said looking back at the pool area

"Well we need them more" Jeff said

"That's true" Amy said nodding

They went back into the lobby and got into the elevator and the elevator stopped on the 2nd floor and the doors opened and Chris stepped in

"I'm not even going to ask" Chris said with a smile and he shook his head

"All Amy's fault" Jeff said pointing at Amy

"Where have you been?" Amy asked "because I know that your room is a floor above us"

"Are you stalking me?" Chris asked

"You wish" Amy said

"For your information" Chris began "it is none of your business"

They got to their floor and got out of the elevator and walked to their rooms

"So I think maybe we should call it a night" Amy said with a smile

"If you say so" Jeff said nodding

"But I will see you in the morning" Amy said "I should call you and then we can go get breakfast or something"

"That sounds like a good idea" Jeff said "But if you call me before 8 I will have to hurt you"

Amy laughed

"Night Jeff" Amy said

"Nighty night" Jeff replied and he stood at his door looking at Amy

"What are you doing?" Amy asked

"Making sure you get home safely" Jeff said with a grin

Amy laughed again and shook her head and then she went inside and then Jeff was about to when Adam's door opened

"Where have you been?" Adam asked, looking at Jeff as if he was extremely stupid

"Amy and I went for a swim" Jeff replied

"In your clothes?" Adam asked

"Yes Einstein, in our clothes" Jeff replied sarcastically

"Amy may thing you're hilarious" Adam said "But I don't find anything about you funny. Well besides your skill in the ring"

Jeff laughed sarcastically

"You truly are the king of come backs" Jeff snapped with an obvious sarcastic tone

"Watch what you say" Adam said taking a step towards Jeff

Jeff shook his head

"Just stay away from Amy and I while you're here alright?" Jeff asked "Then we won't have any trouble at all"

Jeff walked into his room and closed the door and sighed

The next day he woke up to a knock on the door and he groaned

"Go away!" Jeff called

"Jeff Hardy you better get up right now" Amy called through the door

Jeff smiled, he had forgotten for a brief second that she was back on Raw

He stood and he opened the door and rubbed his eyes

"Jeff you are meant to be ready" Amy said

"Am I?" Jeff asked

"Yes, I called you at 8 but you didn't answer" Amy said

"That's because I threw it on the floor" Jeff said with a sleepy smile

Amy playfully pushed Jeff in the chest and he stumbled back a little

"Now you know what happened last time you pushed me" Jeff said sleepily

"Jeff go and get ready so we can go to breakfast" Amy said

"Oh alright" Jeff said "You can come in, in the mean time"

"But you'll be getting changed" Amy said

"There are walls in the room so you won't be able to see me" Jeff said "But I'm pretty sure you've almost seen it all before"

"Yeah thankfully it was almost" Amy said laughing

"And now you know when to knock on the door" Jeff said

"I was going into my own room" Amy said

"Yes but your room was on the bottom floor and the window was open" Jeff said "And I'm sure you would have rather it be me than some stranger"

"Well that is true" Amy said walking in the room and she sat on the couch

"So where do you want to go for breakfast?" Jeff asked

"I'm not sure, we can always go have a look" Amy said

Jeff nodded and he had a quick shower and came out dressed

"Yes I'm dressed and for your sake I'm sorry but I'm hungry" Jeff said with a grin

Amy shook her head and stood then they walked out of his room and to the elevator

They went down to the lobby and outside the hotel to the street

"Left or right" Jeff said "Your call"

"Um left" Amy said and Jeff nodded

They walked up the street and found a cafe to have breakfast. They soon ordered and got their food

"That was quick" Amy said

"Well that's because all the sane people are still asleep" Jeff said and he yawned

"It's not even early!" Amy exclaimed

"For some, no" Jeff replied

"So I didn't see Adam this morning" Amy said looking at her food

"Good" Jeff said "I don't want to see him"

"When do we leave for the next show?" Amy asked changing the subject

"Tomorrow" Jeff said "At like 10am"

"At least that way we can be away from him then" Amy said and Jeff simply nodded

"I think Vince will want to talk to us after or before Raw as well" Jeff said

"Why do you think that?" Amy asked

"Because you are returning back to the WWE in 2 weeks and by that time it will be the next Raw" Jeff said and he paused "If that makes any sense"

"It does" Amy said "I get what you're trying to say and its true. I wonder what they have decided for us"

"Me too" Jeff said "I guess we will have to meet with Ken and Jillian as well"

Amy nodded

"So this week, Jillian should interfere with our match then next week she tries to do it

again and then you come out" Jeff said

"I'm really excited" Amy said with a smile

"Good, I'm glad you are" Jeff replied nodding

RAW  
Jeff and Amy walked into the arena together, they went to their locker room and Jeff decided he wanted to go for his usual walk around the arena as he did every week, early before the show

"So I'm going" Jeff said as he stood at the door "Are you coming?"

"Nope" Amy said simply as she looked through her bag

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked

"Yep"

"What are you looking for?" Jeff asked

"Nothing" Amy replied, still looking through her things

"Well alright then" Jeff said nodding "You don't know what you're missing out on"

Jeff pushed the door open and he smiled to himself as he began walking down the halls. He put his hands in his pockets and continued walking

Amy continued to look through her bag when there was a knock on the door. Amy went to the door and she looked shocked

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked with a smile

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked, equally suprised

The red head and the blonde hugged and then walked in the locker room

"Boy, Jeff you have definitely changed" Trish said with a grin

"I know" Amy said and she laughed

"So what brings you here?" Trish asked

"We can get to that in a minute but how are things with you?" Amy asked "And what are you doing here?"

"I asked first" Trish said

"Yeah but my question was better" Amy said

"Wow, I can tell you've been around the youngest Hardy" Trish said smiling "And things are great thanks, very good and I'm here because Raw is back in Toronto and I decided I would stop by and visit"

"Well I'm glad you did" Amy said

"So?" Trish asked

"Oh, I'm returning" Amy said proudly "Next week in fact"

"Seriously?" Trish asked

Amy nodded

"That is so awesome" Trish said "I'm proud of you"

"Thank you" Amy said nodding

"So what made you decide to come back?" Trish asked and they both sat down on a bench

"Well I missed being in the ring, I've seen the Diva's these days and I decided that I wouldn't let our legacy go out the window just because some of them can't wrestle and well, I kind of missed travelling with Jeff, being around him" Amy said shyly

"I knew he was one of the reasons" Trish said nodding "And I'm glad you are back so you can show the new Diva's how it's done"

"Have you ever considered coming back?" Amy asked

"I have but I mean, now is just not the right time for me to come back" Trish said "I'm not sure I ever will"

Amy nodded

"Just a question, how are you getting back in the story lines?" Trish asked and she looked around "And why are you in Jeff's locker room and he isn't here?"

"Jeff and I are going to feud with Jillian and Mr. Kennedy, although you'll be interested to know that Vince wants to make mine and Jeff's on screen relationship turn romantic" Amy said

"What?" Trish asked, a smile growing on her face

"Yeah, I guess I find out if that's the direction we will take a little later down the track" Amy said "And Jeff went for his usual walk around the arena"

Trish nodded "Have you ran into any familiar faces while being back?

"Er well Adam was staying in the room between Jeff and I which was" Amy said and she paused "Sufficiently awkward to say the least"

"Oh ouch" Trish said "How about Matt?"

"No, not yet but it's bound to happen" Amy said nodding

As Amy finished her sentence the door opened and Jeff began to walk in

"Okay I'm back, the walk was a little boring and I saw Chris and" Jeff said and he saw the blonde "Well I'll be damned"

Trish laughed and she stood

"Come here" Trish said laughing and Jeff smiled and he went and hugged her

They pulled away from the hug and Trish sat down again next to Amy

"I can't believe you are here" Jeff said "It's been a while"

"Too long I think" Trish said

"I agree" Jeff said nodding "So how is everything, how are you?"

"I'm great" Trish said nodding "Everything is great, what about you? What's going on with Jeff Hardy?"

"Not much besides this one being back" Jeff said and he warmly smiled at Amy who smiled back

"Yes I heard about that" Trish said with a grin, noticing the smiles they were exchanging to each other "I don't know how you are going to keep up with her"

"I have no idea either" Jeff said "But I'm glad i have her back here"

"I'll bet you are" Trish said "Now you can talk to someone and they will not think you're insane"

"Well completely insane" Amy said

"Oh I see how it is, get back here and double team Jeff to hurt his feelings" Jeff said jokingly "Well that's real nice"

Trish and Amy both laughed

"Maybe you should make a return" Jeff said

"No, I like where I'm at right now" Trish said honestly

"Well you can't say I didn't try" Jeff replied

"Oh I tried too" Amy said

"She did" Trish said nodding "And failed"

Jeff laughed

"We will have to go out or something tonight" Amy said "Dinner or something after"

"I'm up for that if you two are" Trish said

"Awesome" Jeff said and he stood and went to his bag

"So I'm guessing that is a yes then?" Trish asked

"Of course" Jeff said nodding and he unzipped his bag and Trish stood

"You said you saw Chris before right?" Trish asked

"I did" Jeff said nodding

"I'm going to see if I can go bug him" Trish said

"Do you want me to help you find him?" Jeff asked

"I don't mind" Trish said shrugging and she looked at Amy

"You two go, I need to sort our my bag" Amy said

"You sure you don't want to come?" Jeff asked

Amy nodded

Jeff nodded and Trish stood and walked out the door

"Last chance Ames" Jeff said as he was halfway out the door

"Just make sure you're back soon" Amy said

"Yes sir" Jeff said and he saluted Amy as a joke and walked out

"So what's going on with you and Amy?" Trish asked

"Nothing is going on" Jeff said as they walked through the halls

"Nothing?" Trish asked raising her eyebrows "Nothing at all?"

"Well I'm just excited to have her back" Jeff said shrugging

"So you're telling me that you have no different feelings towards her than you used too?" Trish asked

"No" Jeff said shaking his head and then he stopped "Well I don't know. I don't know if I'm happy that she is back, which I am or it is that the feelings I have for her are growing"

"I knew it" Trish said "I really think it was bound to happen, I mean, you've obviously seen the chemistry between you two"

"Yeah but we are best friends" Jeff replied

"That is more than best friend chemistry" Trish said

"Oh so you're a relationships expert now are you?" Jeff asked

"Yes" Trish said proudly "Yes I am"

Jeff laughed as they reached Chris' locker room

"So last time I checked he was here" Jeff said

"Thank you Mr. Hardy you have been of great help" Trish said "And we are so going to talk about your new story line tonight"

Jeff groaned jokingly and Trish smiled

"You look good Jeff" Trish said honestly

"Thanks" Jeff said nodding and then he smirked "And same for you. I mean, age has

been kind to you, in your fourty's and still looking youthful!"

Trish punched Jeff in the arm and he held his arm in mock pain

"Okay that actually really hurts" Jeff said and Trish laughed

"I'll come by the locker room later" Trish said

Jeff began to walk backwards

"Have fun playing catch up" Jeff said and he turned around and he began walking back to his locker room

Once he got there he opened the door and Amy had her back to him and she was changing her shirt

"Oh wow" Jeff said and he put his hands over his eyes and Amy turned her head to see him and she just laughed and put he shirt on

"You can look now" Amy said turning around and she put her hands on her hips "It's not like you haven't seen that before, like in bra and panties matches or even at Wrestlemania 17 in the TLC match"

"Would you like me to gouge out my eyes or something cause I'll do it" Jeff said, still with his hands covering his eyes

"I understand that you are trying to be respectful in a Jeff sort of way but it's fine" Amy said "Really, it's fine"

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked "So i can keep my eyes?"

"Really" Amy said nodding "And this time you can keep your eyes but next time, I'm afraid they may have to go"

Jeff laughed and he moved his hands from his eyes and looked at her

"Although you could knock" Amy said

"But it's my locker room, therefore I shouldn't have to knock" Jeff said

"Well we are sharing" Amy said

"You're the one who decided that, not me" Jeff said

"Well I would much rather be here than the diva's locker room, too many people in one locker room" Amy said

"Hmm yes point taken and fair enough" Jeff said "So i was thinking of going to see

Vince, want to come?"

"I suppose I should come to this one" Amy said nodding

"Yes, yes you should Ames" Jeff said while nodding "Yes you should"

Jeff opened the door for Amy and they walked out of their locker room and began walking to Vince's

"We have to remember to see Trish before the end of the night so we can figure out what we are doing tonight" Amy said  
Jeff simply nodded as they went to Vince's make shift office

Amy knocked on the door and Vince came to the door and smiled at the pair of them

"I was just about to send someone to find you" Vince said "Impeccable timing"

"It was all Amy" Jeff said and Amy had to contain her laughter as she could tell he was being completely stupid

"Well come in" Vince said and he walked in and they followed

"How has your week been?" Vince asked "Getting settled back in Amy?"

"Yeah, everything's been great thanks" Amy said nodding "Really great"

"Good" Vince said nodding "Now that we are done with small talk, we can discuss why we are really here and I will try and get this done quickly because you have a segment to film soon Jeff"

"I do?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow

"Everything is going into gear tonight" Vince said "Ken will be talking about himself and Jillian, and how she is the best diva ever, he will compare her with Lita then you will confront him. Later you have a match and Jillian interferer's costing you that match"

"Makes sense" Jeff said nodding

"Then next Monday when you are having a rematch, Jillian will interfere again, then Amy you will run out and take care of Jillian however the ref will get distracted by this, then Ken will hit you with a chair" Vince said

"Sounds like fun" Jeff said jokingly

"Then to finish the feud a few weeks later will be Jeff Vs. Mr Kennedy and Lita Vs. Jillian" Vince said, Amy and Jeff both nodded

"Alright, that sounds really good" Amy said "But have you or the creative team decided what you are going to do with us?"

"To do with the romantic relationship?" Vince asked as he sat down on his couch

"Yeah" Amy said nodding

"We are going to go ahead with it" Vince said "We think it's what the fans would like to see"

"So its official?" Jeff asked

"It is" Vince said nodding

Jeff and Amy looked at each other

"Are there any problems with that?" Vince asked

"No" Jeff said quickly and he turned back to look at Vince "it's fine"

"Alright good, we think you two can pull it off" Vince said "Now Jeff you should probably be going because you need to find Ken and do your segment"

Jeff nodded

"And I hope this isn't a problem but you two will be sharing a room for the next few nights" Vince said "The rooms got all mixed up so I had to pair some people up. Separate beds though"

"It's fine" Amy said honestly "We've shared a room quite a few times"

Jeff nodded

"Alright, off you two go" Vince said and Amy and Jeff walked out of the room

"Why do you think he thought sharing a room would be a problem?" Jeff asked "I mean he knows we have shared a room before"

"Well I guess those times weren't right after we were told that we are going to be romantically involved in the show" Amy said looking at Jeff

"Yes, that's very true" Jeff said nodding "But you are alright with it though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Amy said nodding "I could tell it was coming anyway"

"You could?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow

"You're telling me you couldn't?" Amy asked in disbelief

"I just wasn't too sure, that's all" Jeff said "Imagine how crazy the crowd will go for you when you come running out to the ramp and beat down Jillian"

"Just about as crazy as when you get hit by a steel chair" Amy replied with a smirk

"Okay, I'm not too happy about that one" Jeff said quickly

"Why not?" Amy asked

"Because when you come back it's meant to be a happy moment, not a you have to check that I'm alright moment" Jeff said "I guess it can't be helped though"

Amy nodding

"I wonder if we will have to do a segment after your match then" Amy said as they reached Jeff's locker room and he opened the door for her again. She smiled and nodded in thanks and walked in and he followed

"We probably will" Jeff said "I imagine we will be doing quite a few backstage segments"

Amy nodded

"Alright well I need to go find Ken apparently so I will be back soon" Jeff said walking to the door "Or later"

"Are you always this busy before Raw that you spend about two seconds with me?" Amy asked sitting down on a bench and leaning back on his bag

"No" Jeff said turning around "I haven't been busy, I've just been doing what I usually do since you've been gone and that's just keep myself occupied till the show. But I will get used to you being here and I will spend more time with you, I thought you'd be sick of me by now"

"I thought that too" Amy said jokingly

Jeff smiled warmly at her

"I'll be back soon Ames" Jeff said softly and he turned back and walked out the door

20 minutes later  
"You think just because your girl has an album out, which really, really sucks by the way" Jeff said "That she is better than all the other Diva's and you think that just because you won money in the bank that you are the best superstar here? Well I'm sick of you running your mouth"

"First of all" Mr. Kennedy began "Jillian is a great singer and second of all, I am better than everyone here"

"Prove it" Jeff said "You, me tonight, in the ring and we will see who is better than who"

"Alright, fine. And I will bring Jillian with me to show that I have the best diva in the history of this company in my corner" Mr. Kennedy said with a smirk  
"Best diva in the history of this company?" Jeff said and he laughed. He then paused "Oh that was meant as a serious comment"

"It is a serious comment" Mr. Kennedy said, he sounded rather annoyed

"I can think of plenty of Diva's better than her, Lita for one" Jeff said "We were in a team for years and I know that she was much better than Jillian could ever dream to be"

"Aw bringing old Lita into the story are we?" Mr. Kennedy asked "Let me ask you something. Is Lita still around in the WWE?"

"No but" Jeff began

"Well there you go" Mr. Kennedy said "She isn't around anymore because she, unlike you, knows then she has been labeled as a has been"

Jeff laughed bitterly

"See you out there" Jeff said "Kennedy"

"And cut!" the director called "That was good, we'll use that"

Jeff nodded and he looked to Kennedy

"I'll see you out there" Jeff said "We're on second last aren't we?"

Kennedy nodded and Jeff turned around and began to walk away

"Hardy" He heard and Jeff turned around to see Adam

"What do you want?" Jeff asked

"Where's Amy?" Adam asked

"If she wanted you to know that, I'm sure she would have told you" Jeff said "But why do you want to know?"

"I want to talk" Adam said

"Look man, what you two had is over" Jeff said "She said it herself, she can't do that ever again"

"So you talk for her now?" Adam asked "I always knew you had a thing for her"

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked

"You really have always had a thing for her but she's always been with me or your brother" Adam said and he laughed "You actually think you have a chance now?"

"Who did she choose over who?" Jeff asked "Because last time I checked she chose to stay on Raw with me rather than go over to Smackdown to where you are"

"That doesn't mean a thing" Adam said

"To me it does" Jeff said and he turned around and walked away

He soon reached his locker room and he pushed open the door and Amy was on her phone. Jeff went to his bag and pulled out his gear and dumped it on the ground next to his bag

"How did it go?" Amy asked shutting her phone

"Fine" Jeff replied simply

"Alright what happened?" Amy asked

"Nothing" Jeff said and he zipped up his bag

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, knowing he was clearly not saying what he felt

"Its fine" Jeff said "Seriously"

Amy nodded

"So who was on the phone?" Jeff asked

"Well they called me so why do you need to know?" Amy asked playfully

Jeff shrugged

"It was just my mum" (A/N:I cant write mum with an 'o' its physically impossible haha I'm too Australian) Amy said "So when is your match?"

"Later" Jeff said "I saw Adam again"

"Is that why you aren't too happy right now?" Amy asked

Jeff nodded

"What happened?" Amy asked softly

"Nothing really, he just asked to talk to you and I guess it just made me mad" Jeff said

"Is that all?" Amy asked

Jeff nodded

"Don't worry about him" Amy said "He just likes to make trouble. Now we need to discuss what we want to do tonight"

"Don't we need Trish for that?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow

"Well we can make suggestions as to where we think we want to go" Amy said "Then we can suggest those to Trish"

"You realize that she will probably have a better idea where to go" Jeff said "I mean she does live here"

"I didn't even think of that" Amy said nodding

Jeff simply shrugged

"I don't mind where we go" Jeff said "I'm just happy that you're back for good and the Trish is back, even if its just for one night"

Amy smiled

"I miss hanging out with everyone that we used to" Amy said honestly

"So do I" Jeff said and he stood and went and sat next to Amy "Yet we are the only two left standing"

Amy nodded and sighed

"If you asked me years ago what I thought the future would be like" Amy began "I never would have thought it would be like this"

"Like what?" Jeff asked

"Just us two and everyone else is gone" Amy said "Some people I don't even speak to anymore"

"Before last week it wasn't us two" Jeff said shaking his head "But it is us two now and if it has to be that way then so be it, you won't be alone again, I promise"

Amy smiled and she leaned her head on Jeff's shoulder

"It's good to have you back red" Jeff said quietly

"It's good to finally be back" Amy said honestly

There was a knock on the door and Trish popped her head through the door and smiled at them

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Trish asked

"Nope" Jeff said as Amy moved her head from his shoulder "What's up?"

"I was wondering what exactly are our plans tonight because I have a few offers to catch up" Trish said and she walked in the room

"Well what you do is up to you" Jeff said "But we do want to catch up"

"And that's why I came to see what we are doing because you and Amy are the ones I really want to spend time with before you leave" Trish said

"Are there any good places to go to dinner around here or something?" Amy asked

"There are plenty of places" Trish said "In fact I think I have the perfect idea, meet me at the entrance after the show"

As soon as Trish finished talking she walked out of the room and Jeff laughed

"I guess we know where we are going" Jeff said "Well Trish knows anyway"

"I trust her judgment" Amy said with a smile and she leaned back on the wall

"I should start getting ready soon" Jeff said, thinking aloud

A few hours later Jeff was warming up in his locker room and Amy walked in

"Where have you been?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow

"What's it to you?" Amy asked

"Well I came out of the showers and you were gone" Jeff said

"Did you have a shower?" Amy asked

"No, I just needed to get changed and I threw some water on my hair" Jeff said "Anyway, I came back out and you were gone. I was very concerned"

Amy laughed and she sat back down

"I just went to see what the crowd looked like" Amy said

"And?" Jeff asked

"There's a good turn up out there" Amy said "I hope its as good as that next week"

"Of course it will be" Jeff said nodding

"So when are you on?" Amy asked

"Really soon so I should go" Jeff said looking at the clock

"Alright, well I don't really need to say good luck because I know you will be fine" Amy said and Jeff frowned "Oh alright, good luck"

"Thank you" Jeff said as he smiled smugly "Pay attention to that match because you will be there next week"

Amy smiled and she gently pushed Jeff and he went through the door

**Well I bet that took a while but I had to do some express typing: P to write all that and go through and edit it! Anyways thanks for reading, now all you have to do is press that little button that says review story or whatevs! Thanks again!**


	3. Its All Up To You

**Hey guys how's it all going? Well sorry for being slack (As usual) but I've been working heaps and been playing quite a bit of soccer so I haven' had much spare time at all and when I do have spare time I just seem to sleep LOL Anyways so I'm going to update my other stories sometime next week before I have to go back to school shakes fist Anyways, I hope this chapter is to all of your liking and PLEASE R&R, that would be swell thanks! Also, thanks to the people who reviewed my other chapters!  
**

During the match  
Jeff hit a jawbreaker and then the twist of fate. He got up and held the back of his neck in pain and went to the top rope as the crowd stood on their feet in anticipation. Jeff looked around when Jillian stepped up to the apron and was pulling at Jeff's leg. Jeff shook her off when Mr. Kennedy came to the second rope and delivered the shock and awe to Jeff onto the mat.  
1...  
2...  
3.  
The crowd was furious as Mr. Kennedy got out of the ring and put his arm around Jillian and he began walking up the ramp smiling. Jeff rolled to the ropes and he held the back of his neck again as he helped himself up a few minutes later. The crowd cheered and Jeff gave them a wave and a clap as he walked backstage and he went behind the curtain and Amy was there, along with Ken and Jillian

"You okay?" Amy asked putting a hand on Jeff's neck

"Fine" Jeff said nodding, that didn't seem to convince Amy, he could tell by the look on her face "I'm fine, really"

Amy nodded and she dropped her arm to her side

"Sorry about the bump" Ken said

"It's alright" Jeff said nodding "I'll see you around"

"I say get some ice" Amy said

"Ice won't do anything to help it" Jeff said "It's fine anyway"

"Well I just get concerned when it comes to neck injuries" Amy said "Because I know all too well about them"

"Yes but taking a bump and breaking your neck are two completely different things" Jeff said

"One could lead to the other" Amy said "I'm just concerned for my best friend"

"And I appreciate that" Jeff said

"Good" Amy said and she stopped walking "So you go and have a shower while I go and get some ice for you"

"Ames" Jeff began

"Don't Ames me" Amy said "I'm getting you ice"

Amy turned around and she went to the medic and grabbed some ice, when she walked out she bumped into Adam

"I've been looking for you all night" Adam said

"What for?" Amy asked

"To talk" Adam said

"I don't really have that much to say to you" Amy said looking around

"Did you hurt yourself?" Adam asked

"What?" Amy asked and then she remembered that she was carrying ice "Oh no, it's for Jeff"

"Oh" Adam said

"Anyway I have to go and give this to him before he convinces himself further that he doesn't need it" Amy said

Amy pushed past Adam and she went to Jeff's locker room and she heard the shower

She sat down and put the ice next to her and Jeff soon walked out dressed, with a towel over his shoulder

"I see you have ice" Jeff said "I don't need it, I feel much better"

"Okay, move your neck to the right" Amy said with her hands on her hips

"Fine" Jeff said and he moved his neck right and he slightly winced

"You winced" Amy said

"No I didn't" Jeff said quickly

"Come here" Amy said seriously and he sighed and put his towel on his bag and sat next to Amy

"Turn left"Jeff turned left and by the look on his face, it evidently hurt more

Amy sighed

"Don't lie to me when it's something serious like your neck" Amy said

"It's not serious" Jeff said as Amy gently placed the ice on his neck and held it there

"Thank you" Jeff mumbled quietly

"We have to go meet Trish soon" Amy said

"I know" Jeff said "That's why you can let go of the ice so we can go"

"You have the ice on now so stop complaining" Amy said

"Are you excited about next week?" Jeff asked "This time next week you would have made your return"

"I know" Amy said excitedly "I'm really excited"

"Of course you will have to come and train with me this week" Jeff said with a smirk

"Will I Jeffery?" Amy asked

"Well I would like to see you shake off some ring rust" Jeff said and Amy laughed

"How's the ice feeling?" Amy asked as she moved the ice and put her hand on his neck

"It's er much better" Jeff said

"You are putting ice on it when you get to your room tonight" Amy said

"You won't be there" Jeff said with a smirk

"Just get your bag and let's go" Amy said and she rolled her eyes

Jeff stood and he got his bag and turned around to face Amy

"Are you happy?" Jeff asked jokingly

"Very" Amy said as she walked past Jeff and she opened the door "After you milady"

Jeff frowned at her and then he walked through the door and they went to the entrance to the locker room area and Trish was standing there, leaning against the door frame

"What took you two so long?" Trish asked

"Jeff here wouldn't take ice on his neck" Amy said

"You are crazy Jeff" Trish said "And stupid"

"I'm not stupid" Jeff said defending himself

"Anyway, so where are we going?" Amy asked

"We are going to this place where I personally think the best food is made there, and then we are going out to meet a few people" Trish said

"Who?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow

"Just Chris and a few other people like Ken and Mickie and I know that they will bring people who will bring people" Trish said "Just a bit of a gathering, but I said I wanted to go to dinner with you guys first"

"Well we are flattered that you can pencil us in" Jeff said and he smiled "So where is this place because I need to drive"

"I'll drive" Amy said "Not with your neck Mr. Hardy"

"Ames, that's taking it a bit too far, I'm fine" Jeff said and he turned to her

"Do you know what can happen when someone has a sore neck, which we don't know what it is yet, and you turn your neck to quickly?" Amy asked "You could do permanent damage and I don't want to risk that"

"Amy Dumas, I Jeff Hardy am fine" Jeff said Amy shook her head

"Please just let me drive" Amy said

Jeff sighed

"Alright fine" Jeff said

"Just follow me and you should get there" Trish said "I know exactly where to go, i know a short cut"

"Well I sure hope you know how to get there" Amy said

They went to their car and Amy opened the boot for Jeff and he put his stuff in there and got in the passenger seat as Amy got in the car

"So did you want to go out after dinner?" Amy asked

"I don't mind" Jeff said shrugging "I mean it should be fun"

Amy smiled and nodded and she closed her door, did up her seat belt and started up the car

They followed Trish to a restaurant that looked rather old on the outside but done up on the inside. They got out the car and met Trish at the door

"Looks nice" Amy said looking around as they walked in the door

"This place is the best" Trish said as they got a table and looked at their menu's

"So has your visit swayed you into coming back any time soon?" Jeff asked Trish

"No" Trish said honestly "I'm not at a point in my life that I want to come back, but you never know"

"You should come back, then we can make it like the old days" Jeff said "Well maybe you shouldn't have to be in a relationship with Vince"

Amy laughed

"That wasn't my finest moment in my career" Trish said and she laughed

They got their food and after dinner they decided they would go meet everyone at a place around the corner from where they had been for dinner.

They turned up and many of their co-workers were there, except for a few, one that was missing, both Jeff and Amy were happy he wasn't there. They were there for a few hours when Amy decided they should be going because Jeff was a bit sore and they were tired and it was late

"Trish we are going to go" Amy said to Trish who was talking to Chris

"Already?" Trish asked

"Trish, we've been here for 5 hours" Amy said and she laughed Trish smiled and she hugged Amy

"Well when you are in town again come and visit me" Trish said

"Of course" Amy said

"And I'll call you some day this week" Trish said

"Or I'll call you" Amy said shrugging "Or maybe Jeff"

Trish nodded

"Where is that boy?" Trish asked looking behind Amy's shoulder

"He's coming, he just went to talk to Charlie" Amy said

"I can tell he is so excited you are back" Trish said with a smile

"Well I'm excited to be back" Amy said and she turned to look at Jeff who was walking to them "I'm glad he is happy"

"Blondie I'm sorry but we have to run" Jeff said with a smirk

"Blondie?" Trish asked "I haven't heard that one in years"

"I know but I think that name needs a come back" Jeff said Amy smiled and Jeff looked at Amy and he smiled at her

"Well I will see you guys around then" Trish said

"Definitely" Jeff said and he hugged Trish

They talked a little more with Trish and then they decided they would leave. They drove back to the hotel and they got to reception to collect their keys for their room

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Hardy" The lady said

"Oh, we aren't married" Jeff said and he laughed quietly

"Oh" The lady said "It's just that you both are under the name Hardy and are sharing a room with a double bed"

"We're what?" Jeff asked

"That's what we have here" The lady replied

"Okay because the company were meant to at least give us 2 separate beds" Jeff said and he leaned on the counter"

"Jeff it doesn't really matter that much" Amy said "I mean there isn't really any harm in us sharing a bed and I could always take the couch"

"Well I'll take the couch" Jeff said looking at Amy

"So you're alright with the room?" The lady asked

"It's fine" Amy said nodding

"Sorry about the mix up" The lady replied

"It's alright" Jeff said nodding and Amy took the key and they went to the elevator

"Why did you laugh when she said that we were married?" Amy asked as the elevator went up

"Well I think its kind of ironic" Jeff said "I mean, you were almost married to Matt"

"Almost?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow

"You guys were so bordering on engagement" Jeff said "Well I thought you were"

"I'm kind of glad we aren't" Amy said "No offense to your brother or anything"

Jeff just shrugged

"But why do you say that?" Jeff asked

"Because he obviously wasn't the right guy for me, was he?" Amy asked

"Guess not" Jeff said as the elevator door opened

They went to their room and in the bedroom was a double bed. Jeff walked in and he sighed and put his bag down

"So we are here for a few nights, what's it going to be?" Jeff asked sitting on the edge of the bed

"Is it seriously such a big deal to sleep in the same bed?" Amy asked

"I don't know" Jeff said honestly

"We are best friends Jeff" Amy said "It is not a big deal"

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable" Jeff said

"We've fallen asleep next to each other before" Amy said

"But that was in the car and on a plane" Jeff said "And in the arena once, but it's different"

"If you want to sleep in two different places that's fine" Amy said "Just tell me"

"I don't care" Jeff said shrugging "Whatever you feel comfortable with"

Amy sighed

"I'll take the couch Jeff" Amy said, sensing he was reluctant to share a bed

"No" Jeff said "I will take the couch"

"You have a bad neck" Amy said "No matter what you say, you are taking the bed and that's the end of that one"

Jeff sighed and then he yawned

"Aww is wittle Jeffy tired?" Amy asked jokingly

"Yes" Jeff replied "I'm going to brush my teeth and go to bed"

"I'm going to go set up my bed" Amy said "And don't think I've forgotten about that ice Mr."

Jeff put his fingers in his ears and he started singing and he pulled his toothbrush out of the bag and walked to the bathroom

Amy laughed and she lay back on the bed and she sighed looking at the ceiling

She then went and grabbed a pillow and a blanket and put it on the couch, she turned the T.V on and she lay down

"Hey Amy" Jeff said as he walked out to the couch and he stood by where she rested her head

"Yeah?" Amy asked looking up at Jeff

"So since you said now matter what I say you would be taking the couch?" Jeff asked

"Yeah" Amy said nodding

"Well what if I don't say something about it, I do something about it?" Jeff asked

"What?" Amy asked raising her eyebrow

Jeff smirked and he walked to the front of the couch and Amy sat up.

Jeff grabbed her and put her over his shoulder

"Jeff!" Amy exclaimed and she hit his back

"Well I said you would be taking the bed" Jeff said "I should be the one taking the couch"

Jeff walked to the room and gently put her down on the bed and she grabbed a pillow and hit him on the head

"Ow!" Jeff said and he grabbed his neck

"Oh Jeffy I'm so sorry!" Amy exclaimed

Jeff grabbed the pillow off her and he hit her

"I thought you were serious then" Amy mumbled and she sat up and hit Jeff on the chest "That was mean"

Jeff laughed and he looked at her

"Sorry" Jeff said with a smirk

"Are you sure you are alright with sleeping on the couch?" Amy asked

"I'm fine Ames" Jeff said nodding and he walked to the door

"Night" Amy said

"Night" Jeff said as he turned around and winked at her.

She smiled and she got into bed and pulled the covers up. She heard Jeff turn the T.V on softly and she heard the distant voices of actors as she fell asleep.

Amy woke up to sunlight in her face, which intruded through the blinds in the room.

She groaned and rolled over and she heard Jeff's bag unzip and she peered over her blankets and saw Jeff crouched down and looking through his bag. He looked through his bag and he paused and turned to the bed and smiled warmly

"Morning" Jeff said

"Hi" Amy said tiredly "Have a good sleep?"

Jeff asked standing Amy simply nodded

"Too tired to function I see" Jeff said with a smile "I'll leave you to recover"

Jeff grabbed his phone and he went to walk out the room

"No it's alright" Amy said and she pushed the covers to the side and she sat up and rubbed her eyes

"What time is it?"

"9:30" Jeff said simply "I honestly don't know how I'm awake so early"

"Either do I" Amy said "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I was waiting to see what time you would get up" Jeff said as he leaned against the wall

"What time did you wake up?" Amy asked

"Actually like 20 minutes ago" Jeff said with a smile

"I came to see if you were awake but you weren't so I went and had a shower" Amy nodded

"So you want to go out for breakfast?" Jeff asked "Or I could attempt to cook it"

"Attempt doesn't sound too safe" Amy said

"It doesn't, does it?" Jeff asked "I vote we go out"

"I concur" Amy said playfully and Jeff smiled

"Now I need to make a phone call" Jeff said "So I think you should get ready then we can go"

"Sounds good" Amy said

Jeff smiled and nodded and he walked out the door and to the couch and he sat down

Amy went to her bag and she grabbed a towel which was at the edge of the bed

"Hey bro" She heard Jeff say

Amy sighed and she sat on the bed

"Yeah I'm fine" Jeff said "It was just a bump"

Amy went to the door and she stood at the doorframe and looked at Jeff who was looking out the window

"Yes she is back" Jeff said nodding "And I'm staying with her"

Amy closed her eyes, thinking she was about to hear an argument between the two brothers

"Good, I'm glad you don't have a problem with that" Jeff said nodding "Because there isn't much anyone can do. We are working together and she is my best friend"

Amy opened her eyes quickly and she looked at Jeff, she was clearly puzzled. She went to the bathroom and when she came back out Jeff was in the process of saying goodbye to his brother and he closed his phone

"Did you hear much of that?" Jeff asked still looking out the window

"He took it well" Amy said, she couldn't help but sound surprised

"Well as he said, he forgave you a while back" Jeff said nodding "And now we don't have to worry about him being mad"

"Did you tell him about the story line?" Amy asked

"I don't think he's ready for that one yet" Jeff said

"Why?" Amy asked

"Because that's a bit too much news for one conversation" Jeff said honestly "I will tell him soon though"

Amy nodded

"So are we all ready to go?" Jeff asked

"Yes, I think we are" Amy said and Jeff stood

The week went by quickly, Amy did some training with the Diva's and a little with Jeff and she was ready for her come back on Raw. Although she wasn't doing too much on Raw, she still wanted to be ready. They went to a new hotel in a new city where they got two separate beds, which Jeff was appreciative of because, he didn't tell Amy this but his neck was killing him from the couch.

Today was Monday… Monday morning to be exact. Jeff and Amy were up and they decided to go to the pool before they left for the show later that afternoon

"What time are we leaving?" Amy asked

"What time do you want to leave?" Jeff asked swimming to the edge of the pool

"I don't really care" Amy said shrugging

"Well I suppose we need to get there early if we are going to have to film some backstage segments" Jeff said

"So same time as usual?" Amy asked Jeff simply nodded and he went underwater then came back up

"I wonder how the crowd is going to react tonight" Amy said

"They will be ecstatic about it" Jeff said

"But they didn't really like me when I left" Amy said

"That's because the company told them not too like you" Jeff said simply "Do you remember when you used to come out in our matches?"

Amy simply nodded

"They didn't chant Hardy or the names of the other teams, they chanted Lita" Jeff said "Now tell me, what do you think that says about the fans and you?"

Amy slightly smiled

"They will be excited" Jeff said nodding

"Are you ready to get out?" Amy asked

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry" Jeff said

Amy laughed and they got out of the pool

They had lunch and sat around for the rest of the afternoon and then they decided they would go to the arena because they knew that Jeff would have to film a segment before the show.

Once they got there they got to a locker room where it said Jeff Hardy and Amy Dumas. Amy smiled as she saw the sign and Jeff came up behind her with the bags

"Hey it's your name!" Jeff said

"I know" Amy said with a smile and she opened the door for them and Jeff walked through with their bags

"I should go see what I need to do soon" Jeff said "And see when we are on"

"I'll come" Amy said "You actually want to come with me for a walk?" Jeff asked

"Well this walk has purpose" Amy said with a smile

They went out and Jeff had to do his segment and Amy sat by the camera and watched and waited

Jeff was in Vince's office and he waited for Vince to come in

"Jeff" Vince said walking in

"Mr. McMahon I want a rematch from last week" Jeff said

"Against Mr. Kennedy?" Vince asked

Jeff nodded

"Okay, because I'm in a good mood I'll grant you that" Vince said

"What about Jillian?" Jeff asked

"You can deal with her yourself" Vince said "Now if you'll excuse me I have some other people I need to deal with"

Jeff turned around and HHH was behind him and Jeff looked back at Vince and then he walked outThe director yelled cut and Jeff went to Amy

"How was that?" Jeff asked

"That was an Oscar worthy performance" Amy said jokingly

"I thought so" Jeff replied with a smile

"So when are we on?" Amy asked

"We're on third because we need to do a backstage segment after" Jeff said

Amy nodded

"So I think we should go and get ready soon" Jeff said

"I think that's a good idea" Amy said "Although I'm going to have to throw you out of the room when I have to get changed"

"You just change in one corner and I'll change in the other then that way we will both be too busy to look at each other because we will be getting changed" Jeff said Amy just laughed and Jeff looked at her seriously

"What?" Jeff asked

"You can't be serious" Amy said, still laughing

"You're right" Jeff said and he smiled "I'll go do something while you get changed, I don't know what though"

"I need your opinion on what I'm going to wear tonight as well" Amy said

"Are we going to match?" Jeff asked

"Maybe not this week but next week" Amy said nodding "I'm trying to decide which top to wear"

"Well why do you want my opinion?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow

"Because you are my best friend" Amy said

"Note to self" Jeff began "Get Amy some more friends in the Diva locker room"

Amy laughed and she hit Jeff on the arm

"Come on" Amy said as she stood up from her chair and they began walking back to their locker room

It was 10 minutes until Jeff was on, Amy was to come out during the match. They were still in their locker room and Jeff poured water over his head

"You ready?" Amy asked "Because we need to go"

Jeff nodded and put the water down and then went to the door and opened it

Amy smiled and nodded in thanks and walked through and he followed

"So as soon as you see Jillian go to interfere, that's where you come in" Jeff said

"Yep" Amy said nodding

"You'll get her and then I'll look to you and the ref will be distracted, I'll turn back and he'll hit me with a chair then pin me" Jeff said

Amy nodded as they got to the barney

Mr. Kennedy had just walked out and Jeff looked at Amy

"And don't forget to enjoy the moment when you first walk out there again" Jeff said with a smile

Amy smiled back and she held her arms out and Jeff gladly hugged her tightly

"This is going to be so much fun" Amy said

Jeff nodded and his music hit and he let go of Amy and he walked to the curtain

"Jeff" Amy said and Jeff looked back

"Good luck" Amy said and Jeff smiled and winked then he walked out the curtain to the ramp

The reaction for Jeff was rather huge and he ran down to the ring and Mr. Kennedy got out and he stood by Jillian. Jeff got on the turnbuckle and he looked down at Mr. Kennedy and then back at the crowd then jumped down.

During the match  
Jeff and Kennedy where fighting punch for punch and Jeff Irish whipped Mr. Kennedy but he grabbed the ropes and rolled out the ring. Jeff flung himself over the top rope but Mr. Kennedy moved and Jeff landed on the ground.

Mr. Kennedy threw Jeff into the rail and then back into the ring and he kicked Jeff in the back a few times before taunting the crowd. Mr Kennedy picked Jeff up and went to Irish whip him into the corner when Jeff did whisper in the wind and Mr. Kennedy went down. Jeff pulled himself up and he held the back of his neck and looked around.

Mr. Kennedy got to his feet and Jeff kicked him in the mid section and he delivered the twist of fate. Jeff once again pulled himself up and he went to the ropes and Jillian got up on the apron and Jeff turned to Jillian and he just turned back to the ropes and Jillian grabbed his hair and he pushed her arm off his hair and she slapped him across the face.

Jeff heard the crowd scream and cheer and he had to hold back his smile as he saw Amy charge down the ramp and she pulled Jillian by the legs and she hit her head on the apron and Amy punched her a few times then ran her into the rail as Jeff felt Mr. Kennedy's hand pull him around and as the ref was distracted by Jillian and Amy and Jeff was hit by a steel chair.

Mr. Kennedy quickly threw it out the ring and Mr. Kennedy covered Jeff  
1...  
2...  
3.  
Mr. Kennedy's music hit and he rolled out the ring and Amy got in the ring and she looked at Jillian who was being helped up by Mr. Kennedy and Amy stood there with her hands on her hips and she shook her head and then she kneeled down next to Jeff and leaned over and gently moved some hair out of his face and then looked back up at Jillian and Mr. Kennedy walking up the ramp.

Amy tucked some hair behind her ear and she put a hand on Jeff's shoulder as he stirred. He looked up at her and then he slowly stood and she was apologizing to him and he looked confused. Jeff heard the crowd cheering loudly for both of them and he pulled himself out of the ring and Amy got out and walked beside him.

Jeff looked at her a few times while walking up the ramp and the crowd continued too cheer as they walked out.  
As soon as they got behind the curtain they broke out in huge grins and Jeff hugged Amy and picked her up from the ground then put her down

"See, they loved it!" Jeff exclaimed

"I wasn't expecting a big cheer like that" Amy said

"Well you deserve it" Jeff said with a soft smile

Amy smiled and she slightly blushed and looked down at her feet

"Now, we need to go film our segment quickly" Jeff said and Amy nodded

They went to a locker room, which was set up with Jeff's shirts everywhere, and the sign on the door said Jeff Hardy

"I like this locker room" Jeff said "I should keep it"

Amy laughed

"Now you'll come to the door and just flow from there" The director said "But what's meant to happen is that Jeff gives a reaction that he is happy she is back after she explains what happened"

Jeff and Amy both nodded and Jeff got into the room and Amy stayed by the door

"Action!" The director called

Amy knocked on the door and Jeff walked to the door and opened it

"Jeff" Amy said softly

"Lita" Jeff replied "What are you doing here?"

"I've been watching what's been happening with Jillian and it's just not fair how she is going to cost you the opportunity to be Intercontinental Champion again" Lita said "So I decided I would come and back and help you"

"Come back?" Jeff asked "What do you mean?"

"Jeff I just want to start over honestly" Amy said "I want to put everything in the past and I just want to go back to the way we were before everything happened"

"I'm not going to ask you to apologize for anything about that" Jeff said "But are you back for yourself or for me and are you back for good?"

"Jeff I'm back for both of us" Amy said "I couldn't sit on the sidelines anymore and I want to help you out, be like a team again"

Jeff sighed and he looked down

"I'm sorry for what happened out there" Amy said "I didn't mean for Mr. Kennedy to hit you with a steel chair"

Jeff nodded and looked up again at her

"I mean it's the thought that counts right?" Jeff asked with a small smile

Amy smiled and she nodded

"I've got your back Jeff" Amy said "And I want to just be us again"

Jeff nodded and he hugged her

They pulled away from the hug and Amy held out some ice for Jeff

"I brought a peace offering" Amy said with a smile

Jeff couldn't help but seriously laugh at that, it was ironic because that was her suggestion last week when he hurt his neck

Jeff took the ice and put it on his neck and he stepped aside

"Want to come in?" Jeff asked

"We can talk about how exactly we are going to get back at them next week"Amy smiled and she walked inside and Jeff closed the door

"Cut!" The director said with a smile "Perfect"

Amy smiled at Jeff

"You've still got it I have to say" Jeff said

"Well so do you" Amy said

"I liked the ice part too" Jeff said "I was holding myself back from laughing too much"

Amy smiled

"But you can keep that ice" Amy said with a smile "Your head must be a little sore"

Jeff smiled

"Well I think we should go get changed or something cause this thing is done and dusted" Jeff said

"Yeah, I think so too" Amy said "Are you hungry?"

"Why?" Jeff asked they began to walk to their actual locker rooms

"Because it has become a bit of a tradition that we go out to dinner together after Raw" Amy said with a smile

"It's such a long tradition" Jeff replied "I mean it's been going for a whole of 3 weeks"

Amy playfully pushed Jeff"

You know, now that we are back" Jeff said "I wonder how they are going to put our characters together"

Amy simply shrugged  
"I have no idea how that will happen" Amy said

"I'm guessing that's going to happen over the next few weeks though"Jeff nodded "I really would like to know how though" Jeff said

"Why so interested?" Amy asked and Jeff simply shrugged

"I don't know, I guess I'm just curious about it" Jeff said "

So am I" Amy said honestly

They got back to their locker room and they had a piece of paper on the bench and

Jeff just walked right past it and went to the showers. Amy went to the paper and she picked it up.

It read:  
_Amy and Jeff,  
Please come to my office once you are cleaned up. It is very important that you come as we need to discuss something in your story line  
Please be as quick as you can_  
_Vince_

Amy read over the letter a few times and when Jeff came out of the showers 10 minutes later

"What's that?" Jeff asked

"This is a note" Amy said obviously

"From who?" Jeff asked playfully glaring at her for what she just said and putting his gear in his bag

"Vince, we have to go see him as soon as I get changed" Amy said "And shouldn't you fold those? I mean you would fit everything else in there with out sitting on your suitcase if you folded your things"

"Folding is for people who have the time" Jeff said  
"You have plenty of time to fold" Amy said as she grabbed her clothes and she went to get changed in the shower room

"You know, I forgot how good you look in your wrestling gear" Jeff said loudly and he heard Amy laugh and he smirked

She soon came out of the room and she neatly folded her things in her bag

"Alright, let's go see Vince" Amy said

Jeff nodded and as usual he opened the door for Amy and they walked down the halls and Jeff began bouncing around slightly

"What's up with you?" Amy asked with an amused look on her face

"Nothing really" Jeff said "I just have a song in my head, that's all"

"So what do you think this meeting is about?" Amy asked

"I have no idea" Jeff said "I just call it my weekly meeting with Vince now days"

Amy smiled and she looked down and then back up

They soon reached Vince's make shift office and they knocked on the door and went inside

"Take a seat" Vince said and they both sat on a couch as the same time "That worked perfectly tonight, and you guys flowed so much in that segment"

Jeff and Amy both smiled

"Which is why I've decided to do something" Vince said "I've decided I'm going to let you decide how your two characters will get together and when, but it should be before the next pay per view obviously"

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked leaning forward "You're leaving that completely up to us?"

"Well I think it would look much more natural if you two decide on it" Vince said

"_And make everything more awkward_" Jeff thought but he just sat there and he turned to Amy and she just shrugged

"I trust you guys on this one" Vince said "I'm sure you will be fine but if you need approval or something just ask me"

"Okay" Jeff said nodding

"Now I imagine you two would want to go and talk and sleep" Vince said and he looked at his watch "Considering it is rather late"

Amy and Jeff stood and they walked out of Vince's office and the crew was cleaning up the arena and many of the superstars had already left Jeff and Amy walked the halls silently, their minds obviously ticking overtime

"So" Jeff said

"Isn't this what he hires the creative team for?" Amy asked

"Yes" Jeff said nodding "It's a shame though, I mean the creative team will lose out from this and it will come out of their pay and then that will have an effect on their spending which will effect the economy"

Amy looked at Jeff and raised her eyebrows

"It's true!" Jeff exclaimed

Amy laughed and she playfully shoved Jeff and he smiled

"So do you want to talk about it now?" Jeff asked seriously "Or later"

"How about over dinner?" Amy asked

"That I can do" Jeff said noddingJeff and Amy went to their locker rooms and they grabbed their bags and headed for a place to get dinner.

Once they got there and ordered Jeff took out his phone and he frowned

"What is it?" Amy asked

"Just a message from Matt" Jeff said "Just asking me if I was coming home this week"

"But you always go home" Amy said

"I know" Jeff said thinking

"That's strange" Amy said

"I'm just going to reply and ask why" Jeff said Amy nodded and she looked around while Jeff quickly replied

"I'm so tired" Amy said

"Yeah me too" Jeff said "Us people who actually had a match tonight are more tired then those who just run in"

Amy poked her tongue out at Jeff

"So this whole thing" Amy began

"I can tell this is going to be a little strange" Jeff said with a smirk "You should have picked...who were the other options?"

"Edge and John Morrison" Amy said and she looked a little hurt that he said that "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm sure they will be much better at this then I will be" Jeff said

"Jeff, I'm glad I picked you" Amy said "I mean I would be more comfortable with you than someone else"

"So what the hell are we going to do?" Jeff asked

"I have no idea yet" Amy said

"And when?" Jeff asked

Amy shrugged

"I say in 2 weeks" Jeff said "I mean that's not too short and not too long, but that means we are going to have to figure all this out really soon"

"I like the 2 weeks but we will have to ask Vince" Amy said Jeff nodded as their food was brought out to them

"We'll have to ask Vince what he thinks about it when we figure it out" Amy said

"Whenever we figure it out" Jeff replied

Amy nodded

Jeff's phone beeped and he picked it up and it was another message from Matt

"He's going to be home at the same time" Jeff said "And he's meeting me at the hotel...tomorrow afternoon"

"Why is he coming here?" Amy asked, not understanding

"Well we are in the path of home so he said he was just going to go on my flight" Jeff said "But he doesn't know that we are sharing a hotel room"

"Oh" Amy said and her eyes widened "Oh!"

**So I hope that wasn't a bad chapter LOL I guess I will soon find out though right? Oh wells, thanks heaps for reading! I had to express type and edit that chapter LOL I think I just like to express type :P Laters!Please R&R!**


	4. Elephant In The Room

**Hmm it's been a while yes? Sorry about being slack, I've been ever so busy. Not much to say but thanks to all who reviewed my other chapters! And pllllleeeaaassseee continue reviewing, there's not a real point in continuing if people won't review :P so I'm practically begging you all! Anyways, please R&R and hopefully the chapter isn't too long or too unswell.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of these people shakes fist**

"Yeah" Jeff said nodding

"Jeff I think he will be fine" Amy said "I mean he doesn't have a problem with me anymore so I think we should be fine"

"I know but how is he going to react when he finds out that we are sharing a room?" Jeff asked

"Jeffy" Amy began "Look, we've shared rooms before and its not like anything is happening so how is it a problem?"

"I don't know" Jeff said "I just don't want to have to choose between you two again, it was already way too hard the first time"

Amy nodded

"Because I don't know what I'd do" Jeff said honestly

"Well you won't have to even choose" Amy said nodding

"Good" Jeff said as a sense of relief fell upon him

"I've got it!" Amy exclaimed clicking as she spoke

"What?" Jeff asked at the sudden spurt of energy

"In 2 weeks, how our characters will get together" Amy said

"Alright how?" Jeff asked leaning back in his chair

"You get hurt next week after you win against Kennedy right, and then I tell you I don't want you to go out there and hurt yourself and you tell me you will be fine, blah blah blah and then we will talk a little more about it and then I say I care about you and you say you know" Amy said

"And then I can tell you that I really really like you" Jeff said, honestly

Amy paused, she didn't know whether he was serious or talking about the story line

"Something like that yes" Amy said "I still need to fine tune it but I think that will work, we just have to sort it out with Vince"

Jeff nodded

"Maybe we can have our match first this week so that we can have a few segments leading up to that because it won't make sense without the segments" Amy said

"You really have it figured out" Jeff said laughing

"Well one of us had too" Amy said jokingly and Jeff pretended to look hurt

"Okay now that it is sorted, can we leave it for a bit?" Jeff asked

"Yes, but we are going to have to talk about it again soon" Amy said

"And that's fine" Jeff said "I'm just really tired and I don't want to miss anything important while I'm falling asleep"

"Falling asleep?" Amy asked and she raised her eyebrow "Am I that boring?"

"No" Jeff said "Not at all, I'm just tired, I love talking with you and you know it"

"Well you'd have to love it because I talk to you" Amy said "Constantly"

Jeff smiled

"Maybe I should drive back" Amy said

"I think that is a very good idea" Jeff said nodding

They finished their dinner and went back to the hotel. As soon as Jeff got to the hotel he collapsed on his bed

"You should get changed" Amy said on the way to the bathroom and Jeff just groaned

Amy went into the bathroom and Jeff rolled on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Amy soon came out and she sat on her bed

"You must be really tired" Amy said

"I am" Jeff said "Ames, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?" Amy asked and she stood and went and sat next to Jeff on his bed

"This whole story line" Jeff said

"Why?" Amy asked "You don't want too?"

"No I do, I think it will work well but I mean you were with my brother for so long" Jeff said

"Jeff, that was in the past alright, I've moved on and so has he, you should too" Amy said "I'm totally fine with this story line"

Jeff nodded

"Well if you aren't then I can just say that I was the one who didn't want to do it" Jeff said

"Okay, there is obviously something going on here" Amy said "So sit up and tell me what is really going on"

Jeff sighed and he sat up next to Amy

"Ames, I know that we said that it wouldn't be weird with us together on a story line" Jeff said "But what happens if things spill over to our lives?"

"Like actually have feelings for each other?" Amy asked "_I already do" she thought_

"Yeah" Jeff said

"Well if that does happen then we will have to deal with it" Amy said honestly "But why is that such a bad thing?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt and I don't ever want to hurt you or ruin our relationship" Jeff said

"Jeff, you are over analyzing all of this" Amy said "We will see where this takes us but I think this will be good"

Jeff nodded

"Sorry I'm sort of freaking out" Jeff said

"It's alright" Amy said and she put her arm around Jeff's shoulders

Jeff sighed and put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the temple

"You're too precious to loose again" Jeff said quietly

They sat like that for about 5 minutes then Jeff decided he would get changed and go to bed. Jeff and Amy were both in bed however the light was still on

"Ames, my best friend who is the bestest girl ever, can you pretty please turn off the light?" Jeff asked

"Flattery gets you no where" Amy said "Well in this case anyway"

"Please" Jeff asked

"Nope" Amy replied "Besides, you be the man and get up, and as if I hadn't already won this debate enough, you are closer"

"One this isn't a debate and two" Jeff said "I'm already asleep"

Amy laughed

"No you aren't" Amy said laughing

Jeff didn't reply and Amy looked over at Jeff and his eyes were closed but he had the biggest smile on his face. Amy sighed and she got up and she turned off the light. She got back to her bed and she threw a pillow at Jeff

"Sleeping, can't feel pain" Jeff said jokingly

"I need that pillow" Amy replied

"Sleeping, can't give back pillow" Jeff said

"Jeff Hardy, give me my pillow" Amy said

Jeff didn't reply and Amy sighed and got up and she went to get her pillow from Jeff which he was holding but he wouldn't let go

"Jeff" Amy mumbled

Jeff yanked the pillow and Amy lost her balance and ended on top of Jeff and he opened his eyes

"Oh hi Amy" Jeff said as if he did nothing "I think your bed is that way"

Amy hit him on the chest and got up and took her pillow

"I'm mad at you now Mr." Amy said

"You can't be mad at me" Jeff said

"Well I am" Amy replied simply

"Ames, I'm sorry" Jeff said softly

"I'm immune to your charm" Amy said

"I have charm?" Jeff asked

"Surprisingly yes" Amy replied "It's a small amount and very subtle but you do"

Jeff smiled

"Excellent" Jeff said nodding

"I'm still mad" Amy said

"Well what can I do to make it up to you?" Jeff asked

"I'll figure that one out later but for now, let me sleep" Amy said

"Night Ames" Jeff said

"Night Jeffy" Amy replied and they soon both fell asleep

Jeff woke and he lifted his head off the pillow and he saw Amy sitting on a chair, facing his way

"Ames, what are you doing?" Jeff asked

"Reading" Amy said lifting he book into his eye sight

"What are you reading?" Jeff asked

"What do you think I'm reading" Amy said

"Lord of the flies" Jeff said effortlessly

"How did you know that?" Amy asked raising her eyebrow

"Was that a serious question because everyone knows it's your favourite book, and I know that you've read it about 60, 000 times" Jeff said

"60,000 times?" Amy asked raising her eyebrow

"Okay I exaggerate yes but I really need to get you a new book" Jeff said

"Like which book?" Amy asked

"One that isn't titled Lord of the flies" Jeff said

"Well I'll find a new one when I get home" Amy said nodding

"And when you come back I would like to see that new book" Jeff said "Do you miss living in North Carolina?"

"Of course I do" Amy said "But I love my new neighbourhood and the people in it and I'm loving Atlanta, but I do miss living so close to you"

"I should so come and visit one day" Jeff said

"You should" Amy said

"I will" Jeff said "I don't know when, but I will"

Amy smiled and she closed her book

Jeff sat up and he threw the covers off his bed and he walked to the window

"Looks like a good day for a swim" Jeff said grinning

"Yeah except we won't be wearing our clothes" Amy said and then she paused and realized what she said "I didn't mean to say it like that so don't

think I did!"

Jeff just laughed and held his hands up in the air

"I didn't say anything" Jeff said defensively

"But knowing you, you were about too" Amy said

"You don't know that" Jeff said

"What time is Matt coming in?" Amy asked

"He said he would call me just before he got here" Jeff said as his grin faded

"Jeff" Amy asked

"Yes?" Jeff asked dramatically and he smiled at her as he turned around

"Wipe that goofy smile off your face" Amy said laughing "You know how you said that you would make it up to me?"

"Yeah" Jeff replied

"How about you take me out to breakfast" Amy began

"Like I do every other day" Jeff said with a smirk

"And then we can talk about out angle" Amy said

"Do we have to talk about that?" Jeff asked "Today?"

"Well when do you suggest we put it off to?" Amy asked

"Not today" Jeff said "I'll call you or something, please? I just don't want to have to think about anything today"

"You never think about anything" Amy said jokingly

"Oh ouch" Jeff said and he put his hand on his chest

"Fine" Amy said nodding

Later that day Amy was asleep on her bed and Jeff went out to a bookstore down the road and got her a new book because she really needed a new one and he when he got back she was still asleep.

Jeff smiled and he put the book on top of her bag and there was a knock on the door. Jeff opened it to see his brother

"Hey" Jeff said with a smile

"Hey Jeff" Matt said and they hugged

"How are you?" Jeff asked patting him on the back

"Fine" Matt responded and they pulled away from the hug "You?"

"Great thanks" Jeff said nodding

"So who are you staying with because this is clearly a 2 bedroom suite" Matt said looking around

"You really have stayed in too many hotels" Jeff said

Matt laughed

"I'm staying with Amy" Jeff said honestly

"You're what?" Matt asked

"Staying with Amy" Jeff repeated "I mean she is my best friend"

"And my ex" Matt said

"Matt, she is your ex but she is my best friend and you two have forgiven each other" Jeff said "So when she wakes up please don't be harsh or anything because she doesn't know how you will react"

"Why didn't you just tell me you were staying with her?" Matt asked

"Because I didn't think I needed to report who I stay with to you" Jeff replied "I thought that everything was over and that we could just go back to being civil"

Matt sighed

"Matt" Jeff said

Amy walked in the room slowly and she leaned on the bedroom doorframe

"Hi" Amy said quietly looking at Matt

"Hi" Matt replied

"How are you going?" Amy asked awkwardly

"Fine" Matt said nodding "Just fine"

"Good" Amy said

"So would you like me to get rid or the elephant in the room or do you guys want too?" Jeff asked

"Jeff this isn't easy" Matt said honestly

Jeff looked at Amy and he could see the look on her face, she looked kind of hurt seeing Matt

Jeff just sighed

"Alright well maybe I should just get my bags and we can go because this isn't going to get any easier" Jeff said, he was clearly frustrated

"If that's the plan then I will meet you down at the front desk" Matt said and he walked out

"Well that was horrible" Amy said when Matt walked out

"I'm sorry" Jeff said

"For what?" Amy asked

"For thinking that things would be normal when you were clearly uncomfortable seeing him again" Jeff said "You may have forgiven each other but it's just hard"

Amy nodded

"Well is it alright if I just go to the airport now?" Jeff asked "I mean, I don't want to make this worse than it already is"

"It's fine" Amy said softly "I'll see you on Thursday"

"Okay" Jeff said nodding "Have a safe flight"

Jeff went to the bedroom and grabbed his stuff from the floor and zipped his bag up and he walked to the door

"Jeff?" Amy asked

Jeff turned around

"Maybe we should talk about this" Amy said "I don't want things to be awkward between us because of Matt either"

"The way Matt feels about you has nothing to do with how I feel about you" Jeff said

"Then, this may sound stupid, but you would have usually hugged me, why didn't you?" Amy asked

"You want a hug?" Jeff asked

Amy slightly nodded

Jeff walked over to her and he gently embraced her

"See you Thursday" Jeff whispered

"Call me when you get home?" Amy asked

"Of course" Jeff replied and he let go of Amy

Jeff got home and he opened his door, placed his bags down and he fell back on his bed and he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep when he was pulled out of it by the sound of his phone and he pulled it out of his pocket and opened it, then placed it next to his ear

"Hello?" Jeff asked and he rubbed his eyes

"Jeffy" Amy said "How was your flight?"

"Oh fine thanks" Jeff said and he yawned "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Amy replied "I just wanted to talk to you"

"I was meant to call you wasn't I?" Jeff asked "I'm sorry, I fell asleep"

Amy laughed

"It's fine" Amy said "Did you happen to tell Matt about our storyline?"

"No" Jeff replied "I couldn't, not after what happened at the hotel"

"That's okay" Amy said "But we will have to tell him soon"

"We will" Jeff said nodding "So are you home yet?"

"I'm at the air port on my way home now" Amy replied

"So are you going to do anything tomorrow?" Jeff asked

"No, why?" Amy asked

"Maybe I can call and we can talk about out story line, properly talk about it"

Jeff said

"Alright" Amy said "So call me when ever?"

"If that's alright" Jeff said

"That would be great" Amy said

"Alright, have a good night" Jeff said

"You too Jeffy" Amy replied and they hung up

The next day Jeff was sitting on his couch watching T.V when his phone started to ring. He picked it up and answered it

"Hello?" Jeff answered

"I would just like to say you would be the worst boyfriend" Amy said

"I was meant to call you wasn't I?" Jeff asked mentally kicking himself

"Yes you were" Amy replied and she laughed "But it's alright"

"I was just doing my washing and I cleaned up some of my yard" Jeff said "So I just forgot"

"It's fine" Amy replied "So what do you think?"

"I think my washing is great, and my yard needs a little more work but it's fine" Jeff said

"No, about the story line" Amy said laughing

"What was your idea again?" Jeff asked

"Well you go out to the ring next week for your match and Mr. Kennedy comes out and hits you over the head with his Intercontinental Championship and we go backstage. I beg you not to go out there because you are hurt and you say that you were going out to his match also, that you are fine and not really hurt and then I will say that I'm going too but you wont let me. You cost him his match" Amy said "And then the week after we will have a mixed tag match and Kennedy will tag Jillian in and you tag me in. When I go for an Irish whip, Kennedy can take me down and I roll out the ring and you come in and get Kennedy and you get him but then Jillian gives you a low blow, then throws me back in the ring, I almost counter Kennedy then he hits me with the shock and awe and pins me. You rush into the ring so Kennedy gets out and you're all worried and help me out. We go backstage and you're mad and you say that you didn't want me involved and I try and tell you I'm fine. You challenge Kennedy at the next pay per view and then I say stop worrying and you tell me you can't and then we figure out that we like each other"

Jeff didn't reply

"That bad of an idea?" Amy asked

"No, not at all" Jeff said "That sounds great. You really put a lot of thought into that"

"It kind of just came to me" Amy said

"So we will have to see Vince about that because that will take a lot" Jeff said "But I'm going to push for that"

"So it's a good idea?" Amy asked

"It's a great idea" Jeff replied

"Thank you" Amy replied quietly

"So what have you been up to today?" Jeff asked

"Not much" Amy replied "resting, cleaning, Trish called me before"

"How is she?" Jeff asked

"She's fine" Amy said nodding

"You know" Jeff said I've been thinking"

"Oh no" Amy replied jokingly

"Shut up" Jeff shot back and Amy laughed "Anyways, I was thinking that, I've never been to your new house and seen your family for a long time"

"You want to come and visit?" Amy asked

"Well maybe after Raw next week I could come home with you?" Jeff asked "If that's alright of course"

"Yeah, that would be fun" Amy said "I'll have to tell them that, they miss you"

"They do?" Jeff asked

"Yeah"

"Well my dad misses you" Jeff said "He will only quietly admit that to me though"

"And I can understand why as well" Amy said nodding

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Jeff asked

"You will" Amy said "And you'll be coming home with me once we are finished for the week?"

"If that's alright" Jeff said

"Yeah, that'll be fun" Amy said

The day past quickly and before they knew it they were on a plane to do a few house shows for the next few days and then go to the location for Raw. Jeff stepped off the plane and Amy was flying in a little later so Jeff decided he would go to the gate she was going to arrive at and he waited patiently as the plane landed and passengers began coming out and he saw Amy and smiled and walked over to her and she smiled as she saw him approaching her

"Have a nice flight?" Jeff asked

"It wasn't as fun as the flight home will be" Amy said with a grin and Jeff laughed and she held out her arms and they hugged gently

"Are we ready to go?" Jeff asked

"Well we need to get our luggage and then we can go" Amy replied

"Yes, that's true" Jeff said nodding

Amy smiled and they went to the baggage collection area and waited for their luggage

"So you did like my idea about us?" Amy asked

"It sounds great" Jeff said "Very creative"

Amy smiled

"Thanks"

"This should be fun" Jeff said

"I hope so" Amy replied

Jeff nodded

"I'm glad you picked me to do this though" Jeff said "Because I'm just glad to have you back"

"Well I'm glad to be back" Amy said "And I should have come back sooner"

"Yes you should have" Jeff said with a smile

They got their luggage and then they headed to the hire car and Amy decided she would be driving

"So you know where we are going?" Jeff asked

"Partly" Amy said while looking to see if any car was coming so she could exit out of the hire car area "But we have plenty of time"

"That's true" Jeff said "That's also code for we have plenty of time to get lost"

Amy laughed as she began to drive

"We won't get lost" Amy began "Too much"

Jeff smiled and he leaned back in his seat

"What?" Amy asked with a smirk "What's so funny?"

"You" Jeff replied

"What did I do?" Amy asked

"You hang around me too much" Jeff said honestly "And I love it"

Amy laughed and she stopped at a set of lights

"What time is the house show?" Amy asked

"We have to be there by 7:30 then we have to go to our hotel, then I say go to sleep because we have to be up at 5:30 to catch our flight" Jeff said

"I see" Amy said "So maybe we don't have that long to get lost"

They soon got to the venue for the house show and they went backstage to their locker room and they put their bags in and they decided to go for their usual walk

"If we see Vince tonight we'll have to speak to him" Jeff said

"Yeah" Amy said nodding and she looked around

"Do you want to go outside?" Jeff asked "It's kind of boring here"

Amy just nodded and they walked to a door and Jeff opened the door for her and she smiled and walked out. They went and sat at a bench outside the arena

"Can I ask you something?" Jeff asked

"Yeah of course" Amy said "Although I'll answer it depending on what it is"

Jeff smiled

"Do you ever wish that all this could go back to the way we were years ago?" Jeff asked

"When?" Amy asked

"In like 2001 or something" Jeff said

"Sometimes I do" Amy said "Sometimes I wish we never had to go through everything but I mean everything happens for a reason right?"

"I guess" Jeff said nodding

"I know I hurt you though" Amy said honestly "And I can't forgive myself for that"

Jeff shook his head

"This isn't about me" Jeff said "It was about you"

"And everyone else close to me" Amy said "But it really hurt when I realized that I might not get to see you much again"

"Like you could get rid of me" Jeff said with a smirk

"Well I know that now" Amy said smiling "But when I saw you a few weeks ago for the first time in a while, I thought you would be mad"

"I missed you just as much as you missed me" Jeff said "If not more, I had no one to talk to about nothing"

Amy laughed quietly

"But we won't let anything else come between us" Amy said

"Nope" Jeff replied

They felt a few rain drops and Jeff looked up to see a dark gray sky

"Maybe we should go inside" Amy said

"Yeah" Jeff said nodding

They stood and they went back inside to the main backstage area

"Maybe we should check what times we are on" Jeff said

"Good idea" Amy said nodding

They went to check the schedule and while they were walking there, they ran into a few diva's

"Hey guys" Beth said

"Hey" Jeff replied

"So we heard about your new story line" Jillian said

"Oh really?" Amy asked "From who?"

"Well we were told by Melina" Beth said and she shrugged "I don't know who told her"

"Does everyone know?" Amy asked

"Not everyone" Beth said "But the news of the story line is growing"

"So you guys are definitely going to go ahead with it?" Jillian asked

Jeff looked at Amy

"Yeah" Jeff said nodding and a smile appeared on his lips but he quickly removed it

"You guys will be really cute" Jillian said

"Thanks" Amy said a little awkwardly

"Anyway, we have to go" Jeff said "So we'll see you around"

"Are you guys going out tonight?" Jillian asked

"Jeff won't because we have to catch a flight early and he needs his beauty sleep" Amy said jokingly

"Hey, all of this doesn't just happen alright, beauty sleep is important" Jeff said jokingly

"Come on" Amy said and she grabbed Jeff by the hand and pulled him to where the schedule was

"So you have a match and I'm right after" Jeff said

"Looks like it" Amy said

"Well I need to go talk to Chris but you'll be okay by yourself?" Jeff asked

"No" Amy replied sarcastically

"I was trying to be nice" Jeff said

"I'm going to go out and see if there are any fans out here yet" Amy said

"Well I'll come out and meet you when I'm done" Jeff said

"Okay" Amy said nodding "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is great" Jeff said nodding and he held his hand out for a high five and she laughed but gave him the high five and Jeff turned around and walked away

Jeff walked along the halls, looking for Chris and he trailed his hand on the wall as he walked down the halls

"Someone looks a little lost" Jeff heard and he turned around

"Er hi" Jeff said "I thought you were on Smackdown! permanently"

"Vince wants to move me around a little" Torrie said

"So not that I don't want to talk or anything but have you seen Chris?" Jeff asked

"No, sorry" Torrie said and Jeff nodded

"Well I've got to keep going" Jeff said "I'm sure I'll see you later"

Jeff continued walking and he saw Charlie Haas and Paul London talking and he walked over to them

"Have you guys seen Chris anywhere?" Jeff asked

"Last I saw he was going to his locker room" Charlie said

"Thanks" Jeff said and he went to find Chris' locker room

He soon found it and he knocked on the door

"Come in" He heard

Jeff opened the door and he quickly walked in

"Where's the fire?" Chris asked

"Chris you're the only one here I can talk to about this" Jeff said "Even though you'll probably go tell everyone"

"What's going on?" Chris asked

"I think I'm falling for Amy again" Jeff said and he sat down on a bench

"What do you mean?" Chris asked leaning forward on his seat

"I'm spending so much time with her again and I'm beginning to have those feelings again" Jeff said "You were the only one I told about them last time and I just forced my self to give up those feelings last year and now they're back"

"So you think you are having feelings again for Ames?" Chris asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying but I don't want to think that I actually have a chance because I know I don't and thinking I do just gives me false hope" Jeff said and he groaned

"Maybe it's not false hope this time though" Chris said

"Believe me, it was last time and it will be this time" Jeff mumbled

"But you guys are in different places now as compared to what you were last time" Chris said "You are both single, your friendship is stronger than ever and you both have this story line"

"Another thing that is giving me false hope" Jeff said "I keep thinking I might have a chance with her"

"Jeff you won't know until you find out" Chris said "What do you have to lose?"

"Er Amy that's what" Jeff said "Besides, she used to be Matt's, how would he react?"

"Jeff" Chris began "For once in your life think about what you want and what you need. Yeah he used to date her, but that was over 5 years ago Jeff, he has to move on"

Jeff put his head in his hands and he sighed

"Look, I'm sure if you talked about it to her she would understand" Chris said "I mean, she loves you so much"

"As a friend" Jeff said sadly

"Maybe not only that" Chris said "I don't know why you came here when your talking yourself out of it"

"Because you are the only one who I can tell this since I told you about it last time" Jeff said

"You realize that you are going to have to be a couple on screen" Chris said

"I know and it's going to suck because in a way, I'm going to know what I can't have" Jeff said

"Jeff you obviously care about her so much" Chris said "But have you ever wondered if she picked the wrong brother first? Have you ever stopped and thought how she felt about that?"

"I know what you're trying to say but I'm not going to talk to her about it" Jeff said

"Then I can't help you with this" Chris said

Jeff groaned, clearly frustrated and he stood

"I'll see you around" Jeff said

"Where are you going?" Chris asked

"I have to go meet Amy" Jeff said and he walked out the door

Amy was standing outside, under the cover of a shade that was built above some chairs. She was a bit away from the door and it was pouring rain. There were a few people around her and Jeff decided to call her as he couldn't find her

"Ames" Jeff said

"Jeffy, where are you?" Amy asked

"Looking for you" Jeff said "Where are you?"

"I'm pretty much stranded until the rain gets lighter" Amy said laughing

"Are you out in the middle?" Jeff asked

"Yeah" Amy said "Out where all the seats are"

"All the way out there" Jeff said

"Well it would have taken me much longer to get back" Amy said "So why don't you just go back inside and I'll come in when the rain dies down"

"No, I'm coming out" Jeff said

"Jeff seriously don't" Amy said "You'll get sick"

"See you soon" Jeff replied and he hung up

Jeff put his phone in his pocket and he ran out to the seats where Amy was and a couple of fans were there sitting near Amy. Amy stood and pulled him under the cover when he got close and he was soaked from head to toe. He gave Amy a goofy smile when he looked at her

"Why did you do that?" Amy asked

"Well I'd rather be out here with you all cold and wet then be inside bored and alone" Jeff said

Amy laughed and she looked away

"So who do we have here?" Jeff asked looking around

**So I hoped you guys liked that chapter, please, please, please just click the button that says 'submit review' or whatevs it spells…I'm babbling now. Anyways so I will try and update as soon as possible! Have a swell day/night (Depending on when you read it) **

**Dan**


	5. Small Developments

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I last updated and for those who care, I'm sorry! So I added an extra long chapter, this whole story has been written, it is simply a case of finding time to post them, I'm just finishing all my exams so I could possibly place another one up soon. Please R & R and thanks for those who continue to read and review, very much appreciated!!**

The rain soon stopped and Jeff and Amy had to go back inside and get ready for the show

They got to their locker room and Jeff peeled off his soaked shirt and for some reason Amy couldn't keep her eyes off him

"So what should I wear tonight?" Jeff asked turning around and facing him

"Er" Amy began "What are the choices?"

"Tank top or new shirt" Jeff began

"Which new shirt?" Amy asked

"I was hoping you would ask that" Jeff said with a smile and he went to his bag and he pulled out a shirt that had himself and Amy on the front

"What?" Amy asked with a smiled

"Do you like it?" Jeff asked

Amy walked to Jeff and took the shirt from him and looked at it

"I love it" Amy said "So I'm really back"

"Ames you've been back for a while" Jeff said laughing

Amy smiled and playfully pushed him

"I think that you should wear that shirt" Amy said

"Okay" Jeff said "I will, on one condition"

"And what might that be?" Amy asked

"You have to wear one too" Jeff said

"Jeff, I can't" Amy said

"Why not?" Jeff asked

"Because I don't have a shirt" Amy said with a small smile

"Now that is where you are wrong" Jeff said "I got two so that we could both wear one"

Jeff pulled out a smaller shirt and he threw it at Amy

"Thanks" Amy said sarcastically

Jeff smiled

"You realize that we are going to be matching for the first time in years" Jeff said

Amy smiled and she nodded

"Jeffery that is really lame but at the same time I'm excited" Amy said honestly

"Of course you are, alright well, we need to get ready and we need to stretch seeing as our matches are soon" Jeff said

Amy nodded

"I'll just meet you in here after your match" Amy said "Although you will have to knock because I could be getting changed or something"

"Knock in my own locker room?" Jeff asked sarcastically

"Our locker room" Amy corrected her best friend

"It's mine, you just like to think it's ours" Jeff said and he glared at her

Amy smiled and she shook her head

"So I'm going to go change and wet my hair" Jeff said

"Well you can't come back in until I say it's okay because I will get changed" Amy said

"Okay" Jeff said nodding and he stood, grabbed his things and then he walked into the bathroom

He finished getting ready and once he got the all clear from Amy he came back to his bag

"That shirt looks good" Jeff said as he dropped his stuff on his bag

"Yeah" Amy said nodding and looking down at her shirt

"We have to see Vince too" Jeff said "Eventually"

"Well if we see him tonight then we can run our idea by him but if we don't

then we can just tell him later" Amy said "But sooner rather than later considering our plan has to start on Raw"

Jeff nodded and he smiled

"What are you smiling at?" Amy asked

"Nothing" Jeff said shaking his head "It's nothing"

"Sure it is" Amy said sarcastically

"Now are you sure we can't go out tonight because I am more than willing too" Jeff said

"I would like too but we probably shouldn't because we have a really early flight" Amy said

Jeff nodded

"What would I do without you" Jeff said jokingly

"Well you seemed to have coped fine these past 5 years" Amy said

"Yeah but I haven't been this happy in 5 years" Jeff said

"Aw" Amy said jokingly

They stretched and were ready to go, Amy was the first to go seeing as she had the match before Jeff. When it was almost finished, Jeff made his way to the curtain and he watched what was going on in the ring on a monitor. Once the match finished the Diva's made their way up the ramp and Jeff greeted his best friend with a bright smile

"Nice match" Jeff said nodding

"It was alright Amy said nodding

"You did really good" Jeff said

"Thanks" Amy said with a smile

"So I'll meet you in the locker room?" Jeff asked "I won't forget to knock"

"Yep" Amy replied "Good luck"

Jeff smiled and his music hit and he walked out.

Amy smiled softly to herself and she looked down to the floor

"What are you smiling at?" Beth asked looking at her

"Nothing" Amy said shaking her head

"Well that is not a nothing smile" Beth said "I think that little smile was for Jeff"

Beth continued to walk backstage and Amy looked at the monitor to see Jeff in the ring waiting for Mr. Kennedy. Amy felt a smile appear on her face again but she quickly stopped herself and shook her head then walked back to her locker room

After Jeff's match, he went back to the locker room and he knocked on the door

"Come in" Amy called

"Well I should think so because this is my" Jeff paused "Our locker room"

"That's right, our locker room" Amy said nodding "How was your match?"

"Good thanks" Jeff said "All is well"

"So do you want to have a shower and stuff then we can go back to the hotel?" Amy asked

"Well no" Jeff said "I want to go out somewhere"

"You won't when it's like 4 in the morning and we have to go to the airport" Amy said

"Fine" Jeff said and he grabbed some clothes out

"I'm going to get out of here while you shower and stuff" Amy said "See who I can talk too"

Jeff took his clothes into the bathroom and then Amy walked out of her locker room and she decided she would go visit some of her fellow diva's. She walked to Jillian's locker room where she knew that the other women would be there

She knocked on the door and Jillian called to come in

Amy opened the door and smiled at Jillian, Beth, Mickie James and Victoria

"Hey guys" Amy said and she walked in and sat down

"Hey" Jillian said

"So are you sure you don't want to go out?" Beth asked

"Yeah" Amy said and she nodded "Jeff and I should really just go back to the hotel"

"So what's the story with you and him?" Maria asked leaning forward

"There's no real story" Amy said "We are just best friends"

"Which is a real shame" Beth said

"Yeah what is it with you and pushing the idea of Jeff and I?" Amy asked

"Well you guys would be so cute together" Beth said

"Yeah" Mickie said nodding "Maybe you should have picked him first"

"I can't believe you guys are serious" Amy said shaking her head

"There has to be something there" Beth said "There has to be, you have been close with him for most of your life"

"Well" Amy began and she sighed "I don't know"

"So you do!" Victoria exclaimed

"No, I don't know" Amy said shaking her head again "I don't know if it's just me being happy that he's back or I actually have feelings for him"

"You have feelings for him" Beth said "And we all need to do something about that"

Amy's eyes widened

"No way!" Amy exclaimed "I just got him back, I don't want to mess anything up again"

"How would you mess anything up?" Mickie asked

"If I said something then it would be awkward" Amy said "I mean, even this story line is making things a little awkward"

"It doesn't look like it is making things awkward between you two" Maria said

"How do you know that?" Amy asked

"Well we are keeping tabs on how long you guys will last before you give in and get together" Victoria said honestly

Amy just sat there a little shocked

"Why?" Amy asked

"Because you guys are so freaking perfect for each other" Beth said

"According to you guys" Amy said "But it's not as easy as just getting together"

"Why not?" Mickie asked

"Because of Matt" Amy said "I was with Matt for so long and what do you think it would do to their relationship if I were to be with Jeff, I don't want that for him"

"Matt is a big boy" Beth said "He should have moved on by now"

Amy sighed

"I guess you will figure out if you like him when you have to kiss" Maria said

"Yeah and it sucks because if I find out that I do like him" Amy said "I'm going to get attached to something I can't have"

Knock Knock Knock

Jillian got up and she opened the door to see Jeff standing at the door

"Oh hey" Jillian said

"Hey, I don't mean to disturb anything" Jeff said "But is Amy in?"

"Yeah sure" Jillian said and she stepped aside to see 5 diva's looking at him

"Hey" Amy said

"So you said you would be back" Jeff said "But I came looking for you"

Amy smiled

"Are you ready to go?" Jeff asked

"Yeah" Amy said and she stood

"Alright" Jeff said "We should probably go get our bags"

"So you two are just going back to the hotel then?" Jillian asked

"Captains orders" Jeff said looking at Amy

Amy laughed quietly

"Alright well you two have a good night" Beth said smirking

Jeff nodded and he held the door open for Amy and they walked out

"They seemed extra nice today" Jeff said and he looked down the halls when walking past them

"They are always nice" Amy said

"Yeah but I said extra nice" Jeff said

Amy rolled her eyes and they got back to their locker room

"Did you want to stop somewhere to eat at least?" Jeff asked

"Well I am kind of hungry" Amy said

"Good" Jeff said "What do you want?"

"I don't know" Amy said

"Well I'm not good at decision making so you need to figure this one out" Jeff said

They got dinner on the way back to the hotel and Amy ate in the car and Jeff ate when they got back to their room

"Well I'm going to bed" Amy said "And you should too"

"I'm wide awake" Jeff said

"Count sheep" Amy said shrugging

"That doesn't work for me" Jeff said

"Are you kidding?" Amy asked "It works for everyone"

"Well obviously not everyone then" Jeff said

Amy smiled

"Night Jeffy" Amy said walking into the bedroom

"Night" Jeff called out

Jeff changed the channel on the T.V and he sighed when he figured there was nothing on. After 20 minutes of flicking through the channels aimlessly he decided he would go to bed. He yawned as he turned off the T.V and he went into the bedroom to see Amy sprawled out over her bed, fast asleep. Jeff quietly laughed to himself and he went and got changed in the bathroom and turned the lights off the Amy left on. He rolled on his side to look out the window as he tried to get to sleep.

"Jeff!" Jeff heard and he shot up

"It's about time you got up" Amy said leaving the side of his bed and going to her bag

"What time is it?" Jeff asked

"4" Amy said "You need to get up so we can go to the air port"

"What I need to do is sleep" Jeff said

"And you can sleep on the plane" Amy said "But get up now"

Jeff groaned and he pulled the covers off himself and he went to his bag

"What time did you get up?" Jeff asked

"Just then" Amy said "But I have been trying to get you up for 5 minutes"

Jeff just shrugged as Amy went into the bathroom and closed the door

Jeff heard the shower start running and he got back into bed and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew he was getting hit by a wet towel and he opened his eyes

"I can't believe you went back to bed" Amy said with a smirk

"Well I had nothing else to do" Jeff said

"Well now you can go have a shower" Amy said

Jeff went and got ready and they checked out then Amy decided she would drive seeing as she was awake. Jeff leaned up against the window and closed his eyes

"Don't go to sleep" Amy groaned "Who am I going to talk too?"

"Yourself?" Jeff mumbled

"Why would I do that?" Amy asked

"It hasn't stopped you before" Jeff said

Amy smirked and she quickly glanced at Jeff who was smiling and he had his eyes open, looking out the window

"Decided to keep your eyes open huh?" Amy asked

"Well someone has to keep you company right?" Jeff asked

Amy nodded

Raw

Tonight was a pivotal night for Jeff and Amy. Their story line was headed into full swing after it got the approval of the WWE Chairman Vince McMahon. They had been at the arena for a few hours now and they had done their run through and knew exactly what had to happen

"We'll have to do our segment soon I guess" Amy said

Jeff simply nodded

"And then we have to do another one after your match" Amy said

Jeff nodded again

"Are you alright?" Amy asked

"Fine, just thinking" Jeff said

"About?" Amy asked

"Nothing" Jeff said shaking his head and he looked at Amy

"You realize that next week is when they are going to push our characters together" Amy said

"Push sounds so" Jeff began "I don't know, forceful"

"Okay er I'll rephrase that" Amy said "Our characters will be together next

week"

"Much better" Jeff said with a smile

Amy smiled and she looked down at her feet

Jeff also looked down at her feet

"You seem to look at your feet a lot these days" Jeff said "What's wrong with your feet?"

Amy laughed then looked back up at Jeff

"Nothing is wrong with my feet" Amy said shaking her head

Jeff smiled

Jeff's phone began to ring and he searched through his bag as it rang but he didn't find it in time and he missed the call

"I can't find my phone" Jeff said obviously

"Try one of the pockets" Amy said

The second pocket of his bag he looked in he found his phone

"Who was it?" Amy asked

Jeff opened his phone

"Matt" Jeff said

"I wonder what he wanted" Amy said

"Yeah me too" Jeff said nodding

"Well are you going to call back?" Amy asked with an amused smile

"I will call back soon" Jeff replied

"Have you told him about us yet?" Amy asked "I mean about us being together"

Jeff looked at Amy

"I mean on the show" Amy said

"Oh" Jeff said "No, not yet"

"Maybe you should seeing as though we only have one week until it goes public" Amy said

"I guess" Jeff said thinking

"Call him back and when you do just mention it" Amy said

"Mention it?" Jeff asked "It's going to be a big topic pf conversation"

"Well do you want me to give you the locker room while you call him" Amy said "That way you can just say whatever you want"

"I can say whatever I want while you're in the room too" Jeff said

"Yeah but you don't have to worry about anything then but Matt" Amy said "So you call him now and I will go for a walk or something"

"You sure?" Jeff asked

Amy nodded

"Okay" Jeff said and he nodded as well

"Good luck" Amy said walking to the door "Make sure you do call him and tell him though"

Jeff put the phone to his ear after he pressed redial and he nodded

"See the phone is dialing" Jeff said

"That's what I like to hear" Amy said smiling and she walked out the door

"Hey" Matt said

"Oh hey Matt" Jeff said

"What's up?" Matt asked

"Well you called me so how about you tell me" Jeff said

"I just wanted to know if you were on tonight" Matt said

"Yeah, Amy and I both" Jeff said

"Oh" Matt said "That's cool I guess"

"Actually I need to talk to you about something" Jeff said

"Okay" Matt said

"And it's really important to me so I'd appreciated it if you don't go off when I tell you" Jeff said

"Why would I go mad?" Matt asked

"I don't know" Jeff said "I'm just asking you not too"

"Okay I will try not too" Matt said "So what is it?"

"Well you know how Amy is back?" Jeff asked

"Jeff what is it?" Matt asked impatiently

"I er" Jeff began and he took a deep breath "We're going to be involved in a

romantic storyline"

"You're what?!" Matt exclaimed

"Okay you promised you wouldn't be mad" Jeff said

"How long have you known this for?" Matt asked

"A few weeks" Jeff said "3 to be exact"

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Matt asked

"When did I have the chance?" Jeff asked "I mean between the fact that you are on Smackdown and when you saw Amy you went completely cold"

"You know what she did" Matt said "You know how much she hurt me"

"Matt I understand" Jeff said "But I mean you can't hold on any longer, it's been more then 6 years"

"If it were anyone else than my brother then I would be fine with it" Matt said

"It's just for T.V" Jeff explained

"That doesn't matter" Matt said

"Matt she doesn't belong to you" Jeff said "She is her own person and so am I, the fact is that we are doing this storyline and I really shouldn't have to ask permission from you to get the go ahead"

"Then why did you call me?" Matt asked

"Because we thought we would be courteous and call you and let you know what you might see next week so you don't feel completely betrayed" Jeff said

"Well I kind of do feel betrayed" Matt said "I can't believe that you and Amy agreed to this"

"Well I wouldn't have even told you about this probably until next week but Amy told me to ring so I did" Jeff said

"But why did you agree?" Matt asked "Do you like her?"

"I don't have to answer that" Jeff said

"Do you?" Matt asked

"I'm not answering that" Jeff said "I don't have too"

"So you took this because you like her?" Matt asked

"I took it because Amy asked me and she chose me" Jeff said "And you know what happened last time we didn't take it"

"Well you should have said no again because of me" Matt said

"There was no need too" Jeff said and he shook his head

"Look I have to go" Matt said

"But I need to talk to you about this" Jeff said

The phone line went dead

"Hello?" Jeff asked

Jeff just shook his head and he threw his phone down gently on his bag and he walked out the locker room and when he was walking through the halls he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder

"How'd you go Jeffers?" Amy asked

"Er not great" Jeff said

"Really?" Amy asked taking her arm off him

"Yeah but it's fine" Jeff said nodding "He will get over it"

"I don't know" Amy said cautiously

"Well it's done" Jeff said shrugging "Seriously though, he just gets like that, he will be fine"

Amy nodded

"So have you just been out here this whole time?" Jeff asked

"I did speak to a few people" Amy said "I just decided I would walk around"

Jeff nodded

"So I don't know if this sounds strange or anything, but I'm gonna say it anyway" Amy said

Jeff laughed

"What?" Amy asked

"You just defeated the whole purpose of you saying that because you obviously think it's stupid but you're saying it anyway" Jeff said with an amused smile

"Well I am going to say it" Amy said "I'm actually excited to do this tonight"

"What to be on Raw?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow

"Well yeah but to be more specific do be doing our angle" Amy said

"That wasn't stupid Ames" Jeff said and he smiled softly "I'm glad you're

excited because so am I"

Amy smiled

"Next week is a complete different ball game though" Jeff said

"I know" Amy said nodding "But I think we are going to do great, I mean the fans seem to like where this is going"

Jeff nodded as well

"Enough talking about our work" Jeff said

"Well we are at work" Amy said

"So we don't have to go right back to the hotel tonight do we?" Jeff asked

"I'm not your keeper Jeff" Amy said

"See and I would have guessed differently" Jeff said jokingly

Amy hit Jeff on the arm

"Well what did you have in mind tonight?" Amy asked

"I don't know" Jeff said shrugging "Did you want to go for dinner or

something?"

"Oh you mean our tradition" Amy said with a smirk

"As you call it" Jeff said "But yeah"

"It's a date then" Amy said "Well not really a date but"

Jeff laughed as Amy trailed off

"What is it this time?" Amy asked

"You're starting to sound like me" Jeff said as he continued laughing

"Then that's really bad news for me" Amy said jokingly

"Ah ha ha ha" Jeff said, using extreme sarcasm

"Anyway, you need to get ready" Amy said

"So do you" Jeff said

"I'm not the one with the match" Amy said

"Ah touché" Jeff said nodding "So I'll go get ready then"

Amy nodded

"Meet you back here?" Jeff asked

"You got it Jeffers" Amy said with a smile

Jeff smiled back and then he turned around and walked the other way. Amy watched as he walked down the hall until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Chris with a smug smile on his face

"Why are you so happy?" Amy asked raising her eyebrow

"Aren't I aloud to be happy?" Chris asked

"Of course you can" Amy said "But you have to tell me before I will allow it"

Chris smirked

"Okay so now you're smirking" Amy said "And I don't like it one bit so spill"

"Well you realize a week from tonight, you guys will be together on Raw" Chris

said

"Still doesn't explain why you are smiling" Amy said

"It's nothing really" Chris said "So do you have a match tonight?"

"No, but Im helping Jeff out" Amy said

"Amy to the rescue as usual" Chris said

Amy nodded jokingly

"Where did rainbow head go?" Chris asked

Amy laughed

"That's a new one" Amy said "He went to go get ready"

Chris nodded

"So what's your new angle going to be?" Amy asked

"Me against Umaga" Chris said "Which sucks because I know I'm going to get crushed a few times"

Amy laughed

"I'm sure Vince will give you guys even chances" Amy said "But did he ask

you to write your own storyline?"

"No" Chris said looking at her strangely "That's what the writers are for and the creative team"

"That's what I thought too" Amy said "But we had to make our own"

"Well I guess Vince just wanted this to be a little easier for you" Chris said

"A little easier?" Amy asked

"Well I mean you guys are great friends" Chris said "He doesn't want to push you to a point where it's going to be so awkward that you guys look unnatural, doing it on your terms will make it all gell"

"You think?" Amy asked

Chris nodded

"Just out of curiosity though" Chris said "Whatever happened to you and Adam"

"We were kind of doomed from the beginning" Amy said "I mean the relationship was formed in a strange way, I could tell that it wasn't going to last"

"Does Matt know about the storyline?" Chris asked

"What is this, 21 questions?" Amy asked

"I've only asked a few" Chris said

"Yeah he found out just then" Amy said "Jeff told him and he isn't too happy"

Chris shrugged

"Well I mean it's your work, what can you do about it?" Chris asked

"Exactly" Amy said nodding

"Anyway, I need to go back to my locker room" Chris said "I'll catch you two around no doubt"

Amy nodded and Chris walked away

Amy decided she would go back to the locker room and she knocked on the door. Jeff came to the door and smiled and held the door open for her when he saw Amy

"You didn't need to knock" Jeff said

"I didn't know that" Amy said

"So are you coming out with me?" Jeff asked

Amy simply nodded and she sat down on the bench and leaned back on a locker

"Are you all ready?" Amy asked

"I think so" Jeff said nodding and he looked around

"Good because I'm pretty sure we're on soon" Amy said

"Good" Jeff said "We have quite a lot to do tonight"  
"Sure do" Amy said "We'll see how you feel if you still want to go to dinner or not"

"No I will" Jeff said

"We don't know that yet" Amy said

"I do" Jeff said "I want to go, it'll be fun"

20 minutes later they went to the curtain and when Jeff's entrance music hit they went out to the ramp and the crowd roared. Jeff looked around and he smiled and nodded

They went down to the ring and a recently traded M.V.P came out. M.V.P and Kennedy had been working together in recent storylines for an inter-promotional P.P.V

The match was almost finished and Jeff hit the twist of fate and he heard the crowd boo. He stood and he turned around when Mr. Kennedy hit Jeff in the face with his title. The ref rung the bell and Kennedy got out the ring and proceeded up the ramp

Amy got in the ring and she checked on Jeff to see if he was alright, he pretended that his was pretty hurt but he managed to get up soon and walk out of the arena and the crowd was cheering him

They got backstage and Jeff smiled

"That worked well" Amy said nodding

"One down" Jeff said

"For you about 2 more things to go" Amy said

"When do we have to go do this segment?" Jeff asked

"Er really soon" Amy said "You know, lucky I'm here or you would have no idea about anything"

"I know" Jeff said nodding and he smiled again

"Stop smiling and let's go" Amy said jokingly and she pushed him in the direction they needed to walk

"Oh so that's how it is" Jeff said

"That's exactly how it is" Amy said

They walked to where they needed to film their segment and met up with the director again

"I want you to do what you did last time" The director said "Just flow"

The director walked away and Jeff looked at Amy

"Are we the only ones doing our job these days?" Jeff asked

"Well we seem to be doing everyone's jobs" Amy said

Jeff nodded but shrugged

"I suppose it is better this way" Jeff said

"Okay we are going to start in about 20 seconds" The director called

"So you're hurt and you say you are going out there and I say I'm coming but

you won't let me" Amy said

"Yeah" Jeff said nodding

"Alright just start when you're ready" The director said

Jeff and Amy got into position and the Director called action

Jeff was walking through the halls holding his neck in pain

"Jeff!" Amy called out rushing after him

Jeff turned around, still holding his neck

"You're hurt, you should go get checked on or something" Amy said catching up to him

"I'm fine" Jeff mumbled "He just came from no where"

"I know and I'm sorry" Amy said

"For what?" Jeff asked

"Well I could have tried to warn you" Amy said

"It's only one person's fault and that's Kennedy's" Jeff said "I'm going to let him know that too when I interfere in his match"

Jeff turned around to walk off

"Jeff wait" Amy said

Jeff faced her once again

"I'll come with" Amy said

"No" Jeff said shaking his head

"Well why not?" Amy asked

"Because I don't want you to get hurt" Jeff said honestly

"Well I don't want you to get hurt" Amy said

"I already am" Jeff said shrugging "Just stay back here"

Amy just looked at him and Jeff turned around and walked away

Amy ran a hand through her hair and the director said cut

"You two make my job easy" He said

"We make everyone's job easy" Jeff mumbled when he walked back to Amy and she laughed

"Anyway, I'm going to go have a shower" Amy said

"I don't think you need a shower" Jeff said "You look good"

"Thanks" Amy said with a shy smile

"Then of course the reason you look good is because you've done absolutely nothing tonight" Jeff said jokingly and Amy laughed

"So I'll meet you back in the locker room then?" Amy asked

"That you shall" Jeff said nodding

"You know, I kind of didn't miss you" Amy said jokingly

"Oh you did miss me" Jeff said "I mean you came back just for me"

Amy slightly smiled, she was surprised at how close he had come to the truth of her being back without even realizing

"I'm just kidding" Jeff said "Anyway, you should go have your shower seeing

as you want it so much"

"I'll see you back in the locker room" Amy said

Jeff nodded and she turned around and walked away

Jeff smiled to himself then he made his way back to the ramp where Mr. Kennedy had just gone out

Once Jeff received the queue to go, he ran down the ramp and kicked Kennedy in the midsection then delivered the twist of fate. Jeff stood over Kennedy and stared down at him and after a minute or two of looking around and at Kennedy, Jeff went backstage and back to his locker room and he knocked on the door

"You realize it's wrong for me to have to knock on my own door" Jeff called out

"Our door" Amy reminded Jeff when she opened the door

"Yeah blah blah blah" Jeff said jokingly

Jeff got ready to go out for dinner and Amy cleaned up the room and then they got in the car and found a nice small place to go. They ate dinner then they decided they would go for a bit of a walk around to see if they could find a place to get some ice cream

"So next week" Jeff began

"I know" Amy said interrupting "But I'm glad it's with you"

"Is it still cool if I come home with you?" Jeff asked "If not then I totally understand"

"No I want you there" Amy said "It'll be so much fun"

Jeff smiled and nodded

"We should go to that place for dinner more often" Jeff said "Well when we are here anyways"

"Can I ask you something?" Amy asked suddenly

"Of course" Jeff said nodding "Ask away"

"So I know I haven't been around you that much over the past few years" Amy began

"Or been around me at all" Jeff continued

"Jeff this is my question" Amy replied

"Right, yes" Jeff said nodding

"Anyway" Amy said "And you were with Beth for a little while when Matt and I were together"

Jeff just nodded as he listened

"And a little before Matt and I started fighting, you two broke up" Amy said

"What happened between you two?"

"I guess I just realized that she wasn't the one for me" Jeff said "And I didn't

want to lead her on in anyway so I just decided to end it as soon as I knew that we couldn't be together any longer"

"So you haven't found the right one yet?" Amy asked "Because you've been single for a while now and you haven't even gone on many dates"

"Well I think it would be kind of pointless" Jeff said

"How come?" Amy asked

"I…I don't know" Jeff said "I just haven't had time for a girlfriend, I mean I would like one but I don't think she would cope well if she wasn't in the business"

"So you would date someone in the industry then?" Amy asked

"Depends on who it is sunshine" Jeff said looking out to the street "But I'm ready to find her I think"

Amy nodded

"Anyway, do you think we are actually going to find a place to get ice cream or are we walking for no reason?" Jeff asked

"I'm sure we'll find a place" Amy said "But I know the best place to get ice cream near my house"

"Looking forward to it then" Jeff said nodding

"Did you call Matt back?" Amy asked

"No" Jeff said "Why would I?"

"I just would have thought you would have" Amy said

"No he just needs to calm down" Jeff said "I mean we aren't doing anything wrong at all"

"I know" Amy said nodding "But let's just talk about other things, I'm having fun just talking about things other than work"

"Well I have a question for you" Jeff said

"And what's that?" Amy asked

"Well" Jeff began and he smile sheepishly

"Spit it out" Amy said jokingly

"How come you haven't been with anyone since you and Adam didn't work out?" Jeff asked "I mean you could have gotten any guy you wanted"

"Too much drama" Amy said "After everything I just wanted a year or too just to do my own thing and get my life back, do some damage control and just get organized, and I got organized to come back here"

"Good choice" Jeff said nodding and he smiled

The week went by extremely quickly. Jeff went home with Amy and he really enjoyed the time he spent with her, he could tell she was happy there and that made him happy. He saw her family, he missed seeing her mum in particular because he use to see her so much in the past and they got along really well. Jeff went home after a few days, not much had changed in regards to Matt's mood towards Jeff and his new storyline. Speaking of his storyline, tomorrow was the big day as to speak, they had to kiss on T.V in front of millions of people world wide, Jeff was more scared about the fact that it might wreck things between them, or maybe even make his feelings towards her develop. Jeff caught a much later flight that Amy so she just went to their hotel room, she was a little nervous about everything, she was excited though, she could tell it was going to be interesting. She walked out in the hall and she smiled when she saw her friends in standing there talking

**Alright I hope that was an okay chapter! Thanks fore reading, now all you have to do is press the button that says submit review!! :P**


	6. A for Awkward

Hey all

**Hey all! So thanks for the patients, I just got back from a week at the snow! Which was awesome considering that I've never seen snow before and I love it! Yay! Anyway thanks for the reviews and I will try my hardest to update sooner! Please R&R and I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people shakes fist**

"Where's Jeff?" Beth asked as she walked past 

"He's coming later" Amy said "Why?"

"You two are just usually attached to the hip that's all" Beth said

"Well we aren't now" Amy said

"How was your week?" Jillian asked "How was Jeff?"

"Why are you guys so interesting in my life?" Amy asked with an amused smile

"Because we aren't single" Jillian said "So we are living vicariously through you"

"Hmm nice to know" Amy said "And my week was great thanks, Jeff and I had a lot of fun"

"And how do you feel about tomorrow?" Mickie asked

"If you must know, I'm a little nervous but I mean it's just for the camera's" Amy said

"I don't think it is" Beth said "I just need to have a talk to Jeff and make sure he hurry's up and makes a move"

"I don't want things to become weird though" Amy said

"Something's gotta give Ames" Victoria said "It'll be either one of the two reactions"

Amy nodded

"Right now I'm fine with where we are at" Amy said

"And where is that?" Maria asked

"I think he knows that I like him, well that I think I like him" Amy said

"How is he meant to know that you like him, if you don't even know yourself?" Beth asked

"I hate talking about this" Amy said

"Well you have too" Beth said

"I don't really" Amy said

Maria raised her eyebrow

"Anyway, I want to go unpack and stuff so I'll see you all later" Amy said and she continued to walk down the hall

"This conversation is so not over" Mickie called out

"You know what we should do" Maria said

"What?" Beth asked

"Let's go down to the lobby and wait until Jeff gets here, then we can talk to him and see if we can get anything out of him" Maria said

"I like that plan" Victoria said with a smirk

"Alright, we'll go down when he is coming in" Beth said and she looked at her watch "Which won't be for a while so we have time to think of a plan"

3 hours later Jeff got out of the taxi, paid the driver and he hurried to the boot of the car as it was raining and he pulled his hood over his head on his hoodie then grabbed his bag and dragged it inside. He went through the doors and saw the group of divas standing there looking at him and he paused.  
He pulled his hood off his head and looked behind him then back at them.

"You know, most guys would kill to see 5 women waiting for them when they arrive" Jillian said jokingly

"Amy here?" Jeff asked looking around

"She's up at her room" Beth said

"Oh, I thought you were down here with her" Jeff said

"Nope, we want to talk to you" Maria said

"So what's up then?" Jeff asked

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Beth asked

"You know it" Jeff said smiling weakly

"What are you nervous about?" Mickie asked

"Well…I don't know" Jeff said "I guess I'm just nervous because it's Amy that I'm kissing. My best friend who I've known for years, I don't want to ruin anything"

"I don't think it will ruin you two" Victoria said

"I hope not" Jeff replied

"So is there anyone you have your eye on?" Beth asked

"Are you asking me if I like anyone?" Jeff asked

"Essentially yes" Beth said

"Well if I told you then you'll go tell everyone" Jeff said "Or a substantial amount of people anyway"

"Do you seriously think that we would do that?" Maria asked

"I don't know" Jeff said with a slight smile

"So you do like someone then?" Jillian asked

"Not that it matters but I think so" Jeff said and he nodded "Yeah I do"

"Who?!" Beth asked, a little too loudly and people looked at her

"Why are you so interested?" Jeff asked quietly

"We want to know" Jillian said

"Oh I know" Jeff said "But why"

"Because we just need to know and that's the answer you are going to get from us" Beth said

Jeff's phone began to ring and he looked at them and then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He slightly smiled when he saw the caller I.D

"Hey Ames" Jeff said putting the phone to his ear

The diva's grinned and Jeff noticed that

"Hey, are you going to be in soon?" Amy asked

"Yeah, I'm actually standing in the lobby right now" Jeff said "With Beth, Mickie, Maria, Jillian and Victoria"

"Oh no" Amy mumbled

"Oh no what?" Jeff asked "Is anything wrong?"

"Nope" Amy said "I just wanted to know what time you were coming, I think I'll come down"

"You don't have too, I mean I can just walk up myself" Jeff said

"No, I'll come down" Amy said

"Okay" Jeff said and they hung up

"Amy huh?" Maria asked

"Yeah" Jeff said nodding

"So do you like Amy?" Beth asked

"That wasn't forward at all" Jeff said sarcastically

"Well now that it's out in the open you can tell us" Maria said

"You have to promise me that you won't say anything" Jeff said "To anyone"

"We promise" Beth said nodding

"Yeah I do" Jeff said "I have for some time, it's a long story"

"Well you have time to tell us" Maria said

Amy came out of the elevator and began walking over to them

"No he doesn't" Victoria said

"Well you can tell us later" Beth said

"Who said I want to tell you" Jeff said raising his eyebrow

"We want to help you two" Beth said

"You're way too cute not too be together" Jillian said

"Even if she did like me, I couldn't" Jeff said shaking his head "Not after everything that's happened"

Amy walked over to them as her friends looked at Jeff, they looked a little in awe

"What's going on?" Amy asked standing next to Jeff

"Nothing" Jeff said shaking his head and he looked at his best friend

"How was your flight?" Amy asked as she held out her arms

"It was fine" Jeff said nodding and he gladly hugged her

"Aww" Jillian said

Amy slightly blushed when she pulled away from Jeff and then she glared at Jillian

"Anyway, I'm going to go put my stuff up in the room" Jeff said

"Okay come on" Amy said

They walked to the elevator and Amy pressed the button

"Our mission is so clear" Beth said with a grin and the other diva's nodded

Amy and Jeff walked to their room and Amy opened the door for them and Jeff went to his bed and collapsed on it

"I need sleep" Jeff groaned as he rubbed his eyes

"You should have slept on the plane" Amy said sitting next to him

"I couldn't stop thinking" Jeff said

"About what?" Amy asked

"Just about a few things" Jeff replied

"Like?"

"Like nothing really important" Jeff said

"It would have been important if you couldn't sleep" Amy said

"Just about tomorrow" Jeff said

"Oh" Amy replied quietly "You're still alright by it?"

"Of course" Jeff said "But as it gets closer I guess I'm just a little anxious"

"Well I mean at first it may be a little weird" Amy said "But as I've said, I'd rather it be you than someone else, much rather"

Jeff nodded and he sat up next to Amy

"So thanks for inviting me to your house last week" Jeff said nodding "It was fun"

"I'm glad you came" Amy said nodding "I knew we would have fun, it was just like the old days"

Jeff nodded again

Later that night, Jeff was out in the lobby looking for something to do while Amy was talking with Beth and her other friends. He noticed a bus pull up by the doors and he sat down and waited to see who was on the bus. The door opened and then Batista walked out the bus. Jeff stood and his eyes widened.

This couldn't have been happening at a worse time. More Smackdown superstars walked off and then Matt walked off and smiled when he saw Jeff

"I knew you would be around somewhere" Matt said

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeff asked

"Our flight got canceled and we are crossing over so I guess they just put us in the same hotel" Matt said

"Oh great" Jeff said a little sarcastically

"Are you still staying with Amy?" Matt asked

Jeff nodded

"Well you could stay with me" Matt said "It could be like the old days when we first started"

Jeff laughed nervously, he wanted to be nice to his brother but he also wanted to stay with his best friend

"I er don't know" Jeff said "I kind of need to talk to Amy about tomorrow night"

"Raw?" Matt asked

Jeff nodded again

"Oh" Matt said "Well I'm sure she'll understand"

"What I'll do is I'll go talk to her and then I'll find you" Jeff said

"Alright bro" Matt said with a smile

"So are you guys going to Raw?" Jeff asked

"Well a few people have to be here, like Dave" Matt said "I think they are doing something inter promotional so we can go if we want but I don't know if I will"

"Okay, well I'll see you later then" Jeff said

Jeff hurried to the elevator and he pressed the button a few times

"Pressing the button lots of times wont bring the elevator down any faster" Dave said

"I can try" Jeff mumbled then the doors opened

Jeff went to his floor and he went back to his room and saw Amy standing on the balcony. He went to the door and opened it, Amy turned to the door and smiled when she saw Jeff

"You look kind of worried" Amy said laughing

"This is serious time Ames" Jeff said

"What's wrong?" Amy asked

"The Smackdown roster is here" Jeff said

"Why?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow

"A flight got canceled and we are crossing over" Jeff said "And a few of them have to be at Raw for some inter promotional thing"

"So they're _All _here?" Amy asked

"If you're wanting to know if Matt is here then yeah he is" Jeff said

"Oh man" Amy said "Is Adam here?"

"I didn't see him but I'm sure he is" Jeff said and he hit himself on the forehead "They have come to Raw at the worst week possible"

"For us they have" Amy said "This is going to make things worse, does Matt know that we are going to kiss tomorrow night?"

"He should but I don't know" Jeff said "He can't stop it but he will be mad"

"Is he mad that you're staying with me still?" Amy asked

"Well he seemed alright" Jeff said "I mean maybe what I said to him about him moving on has sunk in a little, but he wants me to stay with him"

"Oh" Amy said and Jeff could see a little hurt in her eyes, he wasn't completely sure why though

"I want to do right by my brother" Jeff said "But I don't want to stay with anyone else"

"Well are you going to just tell him that?" Amy asked

"I don't know" Jeff said

"Well you're either going to have to tell him how you feel" Amy said "Or you're going to stay with him, but I mean we are friends, he has no right to be mad, at all"

Jeff nodded

"I guess I'll go back down and talk to him then" Jeff said nodding

"He shouldn't be weird about it" Amy said

Jeff nodded again

"I'll be back" Jeff said

He turned around

"Do you want me to come?" Amy asked

"No offence but why?" Jeff asked turning around

"Because that way maybe he will blame me rather then get mad at you" Amy said "I'm used to him being mad at me by now"

"Thanks Ames" Jeff said "But I want to do this"

Amy nodded and Jeff walked out the door

He went down to the lobby again and he looked around, he couldn't find his brother, but ran into someone else

"Watch where you're walking" Adam growled

"Sorry" Jeff said sarcastically "I forgot that it's everyone else's fault because you can't seem to make mistakes"

"Where is Amy?" Adam asked

"Why the hell are you so interested all of a sudden?" Jeff asked "I mean you hurt her years ago and now she is all you talk about"

"What do you have a thing for her now or something?" Adam asked with a smirk

"Shut up" Jeff said "I'm just being a good friend"

"Just stay out of my way while I'm here" Adam said

"Gladly" Jeff replied and he went back to the elevator and he saw Matt walked back in the doors

"Matt" Jeff called out

Jeff walked over to Matt

"So are you going to stay with me?" Matt asked

"Do you just want me to stay with you because I'm staying with Amy?" Jeff asked

"No" Matt said "We've hardly seen each other in a month"

"I know" Jeff said nodding "But that's our schedule clash"

Matt nodded

"But I'm going to stay in a room with Amy" Jeff said "She's my friend and I just want to spend time with her"

"Well what about me?" Matt asked "I'm your brother"

"You have friends on your roster" Jeff said simply

"Do you like Amy?" Matt asked "I asked last time and you lied"

"So what if I do?!" Jeff exclaimed "Why is that such a bad thing?"

"We were together for so long" Matt said

"But you've been broken up for more years now" Jeff said "Get over it"

Jeff turned around and he walked to the elevator

10 minutes later, Amy came back in the room with food and Jeff was on his bed looking at the ceiling with his hands on his chest, lying down

"Are you okay?" Amy asked quietly

"Fine" Jeff replied

"I got dinner for us" Amy said holding out a bag that the food was in

"Thanks but I'm not hungry" Jeff said

"I take it that you spoke to him" Amy said

"I'm just annoyed you know" Jeff said "He can't move on and he's making me pay for being your friend"

"I guess he's just being protective of you" Amy said

"I don't need protecting and especially not from you" Jeff said shaking his head

"How about we just have an early night" Amy said "Maybe go see a movie?

"Sounds perfect after all that" Jeff said nodding

"Good" Amy said and she grabbed his arm "Come on"

Amy pulled Jeff out of the room and when they got out to the hall they saw  
Matt, standing there, now looking at them

"What are you two doing?" Matt asked

"Going to the movies" Amy answered "Or won't you allow that?"

"That's between Jeff and I" Matt said

"Matt, this has nothing to do with Jeff, it's between us" Amy said

"Jeff can I please just talk with Amy for a minute?" Matt asked looking at his brother

Jeff looked at Matt and then at Amy who gave him a soft smile and nodded

"You'll be alright?" Jeff asked quietly

"I'll meet you downstairs" Amy said

Jeff nodded and Amy let go of his arm and he walked down the hall and to the elevator

"Why have you been so harsh with him?" Amy asked "He did nothing wrong"

"He is spending time with you" Matt said simply

"Because we are best friends" Amy said

"No, you were best friends before we broke up" Matt said

"You can't say that we aren't friends" Amy said "You have nothing to do with Jeff and my relationship"

"Do you like Jeff?" Matt asked

"Of course I like Jeff, If I didn't like him I wouldn't spend time with him" Amy said

"No, as more than a friend" Matt said

"What kind of a question is that?" Amy asked

"Answer it" Matt said

"You know, maybe when we were together I would have answered question you asked so demandingly" Amy said "But since we're not and I don't have to put up with you then I don't have to answer it"

"It's just a question" Matt said

"That has nothing to do with you" Amy replied "Don't try and ruin something I have with Jeff just because you can't get over what happened with us. Look, I'm sorry and I've said that for the past 6 years but that is all I can do"

Matt just stood there looking at Amy

"And yeah, I think I do like Jeff" Amy said "As more than a friend, but deal with it"

Amy turned around and walked to the elevator and went to the lobby, Jeff was sitting looking at the elevator. When she came out he walked over to her quickly

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" Amy asked with a smile

Jeff smiled

The next night at Raw

Amy and Jeff were both getting ready when they got their cue saying that they were ready for their match

Jeff stood and so did Amy

"You ready to do this?" Jeff asked

Amy nodded and they walked to the barney and went straight out

During the match

Jeff was in his corner after being in the ring for 5 minutes before he tagged Amy. Amy had been in the ring for close to about 3 minutes now and Jeff was listening to the crowd reaction to everything she did, they were loving it. The match was going to plan and Jeff was tagged back in. a few minutes later Ken tagged himself back in, making it look like it was a secret he waited for Amy to turn around and he grabbed her by the hair and threw her out. Jeff came in and took Kennedy out with a drop kick.

Jillian came in and gave Jeff a low blow. Jillian got out the ring and rolled Amy back in. The crowd booed as Kennedy picked Amy up. She kicked Kennedy then he pulled her on his shoulders and did the shock and awe. Ken pinned Amy for 3 and Jeff's stomach felt like it was about to explode, it wasn't because he lost the match or was hurt, it was because he was going to kiss his best friend in a matter of minutes.

Jeff went and helped Amy up after checking on her and then they had to go straight to the set

"You guys know what to do" The director said

"But do you?" Jeff mumbled so that only Amy heard and she smiled

They got in positions and the director called action

Jeff walked in the locker room angrily and Amy followed

"Jeff" Amy said cautiously

"I can't believe he did that to you, this has nothing to do with you!" Jeff said

"I'm fine" Amy said nodding

"That's not the point" Jeff said "The point is that he even touched you"

"It's okay" Amy said putting a hand on his arm

"I want a match against him" Jeff said "No way out, Jeff Vs. Mr. Kennedy"

"Okay" Amy said nodding

"I'm so sorry though" Jeff said

"Stop worrying" Amy said

"I can't" Jeff said shaking his head

"Why not?" Amy asked "I'm a big girl"

"Li…I have to tell you something" Jeff said "I've tried to let go of this but I can't"

"What's wrong?" Amy asked

"I…Ever since I met you, I've been in love with you" Jeff said

Amy was a little shocked, he sounded so convincing

"You what?" Amy asked

"I know" Jeff said "I shouldn't have told you"

"Jeff…I" Amy began

"Please don't be mad" Jeff said

"I'm not mad" Amy said shaking her head and she approached Jeff, their faces inches apart "Maybe I chose the wrong Hardy"

Jeff looked from her eyes to her lips then back to her eyes again. His heart was beating fast and his stomach was full of butterflies. He leaned in and their lips met, he could hear the crowd cheer from there, as they kissed, it was everything they had imagined, although Amy was sad that this was just acting. The director called cut and Jeff reluctantly and slowly pulled back. Amy's eyes fluttered open

"That was so believable!" the director said "Did you two practice that?"

"No" Amy said quietly

"We don't practice" Jeff said quickly and he cleared his throat

"Well you two can go home" The director said

Jeff nodded and he looked at Amy who was looking at the floor

"Ready?" Jeff asked

Amy just nodded and they walked to their locker room

Jeff drove them back to the hotel and there wasn't a word said in the car, for the first time, Jeff felt awkward around Amy. It wasn't because the kiss was horrible, it was because it was so good, he was afraid that he was going to admit that aloud

"So" Jeff began as they stopped at a set of lights

"So" Amy said

"Did I do something wrong?" Jeff asked

"Why would you think that?" Amy asked

"It's just that we haven't talked since we well…since we kissed" Jeff said "Did I do something wrong?"

"No" Amy said looking at Jeff "Not at all"

"Okay good" Jeff said "So it wasn't horrible for you?"

"No Jeff" Amy said shaking her head "It was…it was nice, I'm still glad I picked you for this"

Jeff smiled awkwardly, he wasn't sure what to say, he realized what he didn't want to happen was happening

"So are you hungry?" Jeff asked

"No I'm fine, but you can go get something if you want" Amy said

"I've got a headache so I just want to get back anyway" Jeff said

"Well are you okay?" Amy asked

"I'm fine" Jeff said nodding

"I wonder if Matt saw our kiss" Amy said

"Or Adam" Jeff said

"Yeah him too" Amy said "I mean it wasn't a big deal"

Jeff shook his head and he yawned

"Tired?" Amy asked

"Only a little" Jeff said

They got back to the hotel and had 3 missed calls, all from Matt

"Maybe I should call him" Jeff said

"Jeff it's like midnight, I'm pretty sure you don't need too call him back" Amy said

"You're right" Jeff said nodding

"Of course I am" Amy replied

The next morning Jeff woke up and saw no Amy in the bed across from him. Amy woke up an hour earlier that Jeff, she left a note by his bedside table

_Jeff,_

_At Jillian's room, call me if you need me_

_Amy _

He decided he would go talk to Chris and see if he could possibly clear his head. In Jillian's room, Amy had been talking about Jeff and the kiss for quite a while now

"So it wasn't bad?" Maria asked with a smile

"It was really good" Amy said "Which is really bad"

"Why?" Maria asked

"Because now things are awkward between us" Amy said

"Why are things awkward?" Mickie asked

"Because I don't know what to say to him, and I'm afraid that I'm going to open my mouth and let him know how much I want to kiss him again" Amy said

"And how is that a bad thing?" Beth asked

"Well now I know that he clearly doesn't like me" Amy said "So if I say anything, I'll wreck everything"

"But if you say nothing, you'll wreck everything" Jillian said "You have to just start over again, forget about the kiss or admit your feelings to him"

"I can't" Amy said shaking her head "I can't do any of that"

"Well what do you plan on doing then?" Jillian asked

Amy sighed

"I'm just going to go back to what I was before this happened, being his best friend" Amy said

"Amy, I'm going to say this once and once only" Beth said frustrated "He won't wait forever, he'll find someone and if that someone isn't you then you'll be devastated. Just tell him how you feel"

"I'll lose him if he tells me he doesn't feel that same" Amy said

Jeff sat in Chris' room and he was looking out the window

"So how was the kiss?" Chris asked with a grin

"Great" Jeff said "It was what I always thought it would be, but now that we are together on the show it kind of sucks"

"Why does it suck?" Chris asked "I thought you'd be happy"

"Well I'm not" Jeff said "Because I'm in a relationship with her on the show, and not in real life. So I will know what it will be like to have her, but in reality, I don't have her at all"

"You're not making that much sense" Chris said

"I'm so close but way too far away" Jeff said

"Then tell her" Chris said "Put it out there"

"I just got over these feelings" Jeff said "Or I thought I had, and now they are back"

"So that's why you have to tell her so that you don't have to go through that again" Chris said

"What about Matt?" Jeff asked

"What about him?" Chris asked "They've been broken up for years now, its by time he got over her"

Jeff nodded

"I think I'm gonna call Trish" Jeff said

"My opinion not good enough?" Chris asked jokingly

"I just want a second opinion" Jeff said

"It will be exactly the same as mine" Chris said

Jeff nodded

"Probably" Jeff said

Amy walked out of Jillian's room and she saw Jeff come out of Chris' room and he looked rather stressed and worried

"Are you okay?" Amy asked from behind and Jeff jumped and turned around "Calm down Jeffy"

Amy held his arms firmly so he would calm down

"Sorry" Jeff said as she let go of him

"So are you okay?" Amy asked

Jeff nodded

"Do you want to do something today?" Amy asked

"If you want too" Jeff replied

"I do so what do you want to do?" Amy asked

"Er do you just want to go for a walk or something and maybe get breakfast?" Jeff asked

"That would be nice" Amy said nodding

"Okay well maybe I should just go change because I wasn't expecting to go anywhere" Jeff said

"What were you doing in Chris' room?" Amy asked

"Oh, he just needed to talk to me" Jeff said "What were you in Jillian's room for?"

"Relationship problems" Amy said

"Well it's a good thing that we don't have a relationship" Jeff began "Wait no, I meant that in the sense that it would cause problems, for other people"

"You aren't making sense, at all" Amy said quietly

"What I meant was that it's a good thing we don't have relationships with people who aren't in the business because it would just cause drama" Jeff said

"Oh, yeah" Amy said forcing a smile

You could cut the tension with a knife, things were going from bad to worse, someone had to say something soon

"So I'll be back" Jeff said

"Maybe we should just do our own thing today" Amy said

"Okay?" Jeff said confused

"Well it's just that, we've been together for a while now non stop" Amy said and she paused "I mean we've been hanging out a lot and I figure that you need time for yourself"

"Oh right, yeah, time for myself" Jeff said nodding

"Is that okay?" Amy asked

"Yeah, fine" Jeff said "So I'll see you around"

Amy nodded and Jeff walked past her to get to the elevator, Amy marched right back to her friends room and went in

"What are you doing back here?" Jillian asked

"I told Jeff that we should do our own thing today" Amy said

"Why?!" Beth asked

"I don't know" Amy said shaking her head and she ran a hand through her hair "I don't know why I did it"

"Well go tell him that you don't want to do your own thing" Maria said

"He seemed pretty keen to do it" Amy said

"I bet he was just doing what he thought you wanted" Maria said

Amy walked to Jillian's bed and just collapsed on in and put her hands over her face

Jeff went to his room and he grabbed his phone and he called Trish

"Jeff!" Trish exclaimed "I'm pretty sure you said you would call"

"Yeah, sorry" Jeff said

"So you and Amy looked really really really cute together on Raw" Trish said

"That's what I need to talk to you about" Jeff said

"Is everything okay?" Trish asked

"Uh yes and no" Jeff said

"Okay spill" Trish said

"Ever since the kiss she has been acting so strange around me and I don't want to say much because if I do, then I think I'm going to admit just how much I liked that kiss and how much I want to do it again" Jeff said "And I can't tell her that"

"I knew you liked her" Trish said

"Look that part is complicated and I don't even want to get into it but I just need your advice, you are probably the closest person to Ames besides me" Jeff said

"What do you want advice about?" Trish

"I want to know, what you think I should do" Jeff said

"Tell her" Trish said "Tell her or it's going to eat at you"

"Hmm that's reassuring" Jeff said sarcastically

"Jeff, I'm pretty sure she likes you as well, I mean why do you think the real reason was that she came back? Part of it was you, I know that for a fact" Trish said "And if you don't make a move, what happens if she decides to move on if you don't make your move"

"I don't want to have to see her with someone else again" Jeff said "It hurts"

"Then don't let it happen again" Trish said shrugging

Jeff nodded and he smiled

"I think I might go tell her now" Jeff said "I guess I just needed a little reassuring, thanks"

"Call me" Trish said "And make sure you do"

"I will, bye" Jeff said

"Laters" Trish replied

Jeff hung up his phone and he went down to the lobby to try and find Amy, he did, but he found her talking to his brother

Jeff raised his eyebrow, Matt looked quite calm for a change around her and she smiled. Jeff's heart dropped, he remembered why he couldn't be with her, the reason was Matt. He was sure she would always be in love with his brother and not him. Matt saw Jeff and he signaled for him to come over to them, Jeff just looked at them and then he turned around and he walked out of the hotel.

**Alright so I hope you liked it, now please review!!**


	7. You Want The Truth?

_**Hey Guys, so it's been a while right? My bad, I was just to lazy to update for a while and I was busy with grade 12 but I've graduated now and I have a whole heap of free time on my hands so here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it and I'm practically begging you to pleaaasseee review! Anyways enough of me talking.**_

_**Disclaimer: By now, you should know I don't own anyone (dang it)**_

_Jeff raised his eyebrow, Matt looked quite calm for a change around her and she smiled. Jeff's heart dropped, he remembered why he couldn't be with her, the reason was Matt. He was sure she would always be in love with his brother and not him. Matt saw Jeff and he signaled for him to come over to them, Jeff just looked at them and then he turned around and he walked out of the hotel._

"Jeff" Amy said coming out after him

"You and Matt friends again?" Jeff asked as he continued walking

"Well Matt was actually surprisingly nice" Amy said "Which was weird"

"It was even weirder to see you guys talking" Jeff said

"I know" Amy said nodding "Are you okay though? I mean you wouldn't come over"

"I didn't want to be a part of the little reunion" Jeff said, the tone of his voice was rather bitter and he turned to face Amy "So you go talk to Matt and

whatever and I'll see you later"

"Jeff what's going on?" Amy asked "I'm pretty sure you're the one who wanted us to be friends again"

"Ames I don't know what I want anymore" Jeff said shaking his head "And you're the one who wanted a day apart so go do your own thing, cause I'm gonna do mine"

Jeff turned around and he began walking away

"Jeff!" Amy exclaimed "Don't walk away from me!"

Jeff just walked down the street and around the corner of the block. Amy sighed frustrated that they weren't communicating

She decided she would go back into the hotel and Matt walked over to her

"Is he okay?" Matt asked

"No" Amy said and she continued walking to her room

That night

Amy was lying on Jeff's bed watching a movie when the door opened and Jeff walked in

"Where have you been?" Amy asked sitting up

"Just out" Jeff said shrugging "Why are you on my bed?"  
"Because I missed you today" Amy said "And I hate not talking to you"

"But Amy" Jeff began "You're the one who wanted to spend the day apart"

"I thought that was what you wanted" Amy said "You were being so quiet and I would even say a little cold towards me and I thought you just wanted some time to yourself"

"I came to see you and you were happily talking to my brother, that was a little weird for me to see" Jeff said "After all the fighting, all of a sudden you are friends again? I mean what is that?"

"You wanted us to be friends again" Amy said "I don't understand where all this is coming from"

"Look at some point after we kissed we just stopped communicating, and I don't know why" Jeff said "Maybe I should just ring up and tell Vince that I'm not comfortable doing this anymore"

"You realize if you do then you will be in a lot of trouble" Amy said

Jeff shrugged

"I'm not going to let you do that" Amy said

"Well you have Matt again now" Jeff said shrugging "I guess you can go off and start again with him"

"Is that the reason why you walked out?" Amy asked and Jeff stayed silent

"Because you think that I want to start again with him?"

"Well you can go ahead and get back with him or whatever" Jeff said "But I'm not going to stay and watch"

Jeff went to walk out the door

"Jeff stop" Amy said

Jeff continued to the door

"Seriously, please stop" Amy said

Jeff turned around and he sighed

"You think I want to get back with him?" Amy asked

"Well do you?" Jeff asked

"No" Amy said firmly "There is too much that happened for us to be together again"

"Do you still love him?" Jeff asked "Is there any part of you that still loves him?"

"Honestly Jeff, no" Amy said

Jeff stayed silent

"Can I just tell you something?" Amy asked "And this is taking a lot for me to say this, so please just hear me out"

"Okay" Jeff said and he went and sat on Amy's bed

"Jeff I don't know if you noticed, but that kiss that we had, I really liked it" Amy said

"You did?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow

"Yes" Amy said nodding "And I wasn't sure how to act around you after it happened, our communication just seemed to fail"

"Ames" Jeff began

"Please just let me finish" Amy said

Jeff nodded

"And I finally made up my mind, because I've been sending signals to you for years, testing out the water and seeing how you felt about me" Amy said "And

I finally decided that I would throw everything I had into this and just let myself like you, but I need to know how you feel"

"Amy I don't know what to say to you" Jeff said

"Well can you at least try?" Amy asked "Because I'm putting everything out on the line here, the least you could do is give me a little back"

"I didn't know that you felt that way" Jeff said and he slightly smiled "Personally I think it's awesome"

Amy smiled and looked down

"But I mean, that being said, you belong to my brother" Jeff said shaking his head "And you always will"

"Jeff I _belonged_ to him, I don't know, I'm my own person" Amy said "And I'll let you in on a little secret, You were the Hardy that caught my eye, you just wouldn't make a move and Matt did so I thought maybe I could have your brother instead of you and feel the exact same way, but I learnt the hard way that I didn't feel the same way about him"

Jeff just looked at Amy

"And I tried so hard to tell myself that I was so in love with Matt the whole time and that I belonged to him, but deep down I knew how it was going to end because he just wasn't you Jeff" Amy said "And that's the problem, I don't want anyone but you, but I don't know if you want me because you don't show it and you wont make a move"

"Amy, I like you, I do" Jeff said reassuring her "I didn't know you wanted me to make a move, I was going to today, but then I saw you talking with Matt and it just made me remember the history you had and what I'd been through seeing you together"

"Okay you can't just say that and stop" Amy said

"I suppose not" Jeff said

Jeff flopped back on her bed and she went and lay next to him, they both were looking up at the ceiling

"I…I left because I needed time by myself to think things through" Jeff said "I mean I left the company"

"Go on" Amy said

"I wasn't in love with the business anymore and I didn't see the point in staying, but there was another reason. Ames when I saw you with Matt when you guys were first together, it hurt me, it really did. I wanted to be with you so bad, but when I saw it wasn't going to happen, I forced myself to suck it up and I forgot those feelings, that is until you came back, then so did everything I felt for you" Jeff said

"You realize how much easier it would have been if we talked through this a while ago" Amy said

"I really think that if we didn't have that kiss, it would have taken us much longer to say all of this" Jeff said honestly

Amy simply nodded

"It feels good" Jeff said

"What does?" Amy asked

"Years of weight is off my chest" Jeff said "And I don't regret telling you that"

"Good" Amy said nodding

"And I know I'm not the same person as I used to be a few years ago but the feelings I have are exactly the same, if not stronger" Jeff said

Amy smiled

"So where do we go from here?" Amy asked

"Where do you want to go?" Jeff asked

"I want us to work" Amy said and she turned her head and looked at Jeff

"Then I guess that requires me to ask you out on our first date then" Jeff said

"I guess it does" Amy said nodding

"So do you maybe want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" Jeff asked

"That would be nice" Amy said

Jeff grinned and he looked back at the ceiling

"Where did you go by the way?" Amy asked

"I was just walking around" Jeff said

"The whole day?" Amy asked

Jeff nodded

"And here I was being worried about you" Amy said shaking her head

Jeff smiled and he took her hand shyly and they interlaced their fingers

"So are you going home after tomorrow night?" Amy asked

"Well we have a few appearances but I think I want to go home for at least a day" Jeff said and Amy nodded

"Are you going to come back with me anytime soon again?" Amy asked

"I would love to go home with you again, it was heaps of fun" Jeff said

"It was" Jeff said

"Have you eaten?" Amy asked

"No, I was just literally walking around" Jeff said

"Is that what you were honestly doing?" Amy asked

"What else would I have been doing?" Jeff asked "Trying to pick up a woman for a date?"

Amy laughed and she paused

"You weren't were you" Amy said jokingly

Jeff shook his head and she smiled

"But to answer your question, no I haven't eaten" Jeff said

"Good" Amy said sitting up "Either have I"

"Awesome?" Jeff said looking at her weirdly then sitting up

"Jeff this is the part where you ask me if I want to go out to dinner" Amy said

"Like a date, except our date is tomorrow night" Jeff said

"We can have a date tomorrow as well" Amy said "We need to get to know each other"

"Ames, we already know each other" Jeff said

"As a couple" Amy replied

"Oh, right" Jeff said nodding "So where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere" Amy said "How about we go for a walk and see what we can find"

"I like how you think" Jeff said and Amy smiled

Amy let go of Jeff's hand and kissed him on the cheek, Jeff grinned and he stood

"I'm gonna go get changed" Jeff said

"Okay, I'll just stay here" Amy said

Jeff smiled and went to his bag when Amy's phone began to ring

Amy rolled over to the bedside table and grabbed her phone

"Hello" Amy said not looking at caller I.D

"Hey Ames" Trish said said

"Trish! Hey!" Amy replied "How are you?"

"Good thanks" Trish said "You?"

"Great" Amy said and she looked at Jeff "Better than great"

"That's good" Trish said "So how's Jeff?"

"He's good" Amy said nodding

"So you guys are talking again?" Trish asked

"Well we were never not talking, but we are talking like we used too before it all happened" Amy said

"So you sorted it out?" Trish asked

"Yeah" Amy said and she paused "Wait, how did you know about this?"

"Jeff called me" Trish said "He was really stressed"

"Oh" Amy said quietly

"So did you guys sort anything out?" Trish asked

"Yeah, we're together now" Amy said

"Really?!" Trish exclaimed

"Yeah" Amy said with a grin

"Well how?!" Trish asked

"Calm down" Amy said laughing "He just told me and it just kind of happened I guess"

"Oh I'm so excited!" Trish said

"To be honest so am I" Amy said

"So did he let the cat out the bag and tell you that he really liked the kiss you guys had?" Trish asked

"I don't think he did" Amy said "Everything was a blur because my heart was beating so fast and I felt like I was going to pass out"

"And plus he's probably too shy at this point to say anything" Trish said

"Yeah" Amy said nodding and Jeff came back out

"Who is it?" Jeff asked

"Trish" Amy replied and Jeff nodded

Amy said goodbye to Trish and she put her phone in her pocket then stood up and went to Jeff and hugged him. Amy could feel his smile as he rested his head on her shoulder and sighed

"What are you sighing about?" Amy asked

"Oh, It's a happy sigh" Jeff said "A very happy sigh"

"Come on" Amy said and she let go of Jeff and tugged him out of the door

They were walking down the street and Jeff took Amy's hand, she smiled and squeezed his hand gently

"So where do you want to go?" Jeff asked

"Well all of these places are good" Amy said

"You just don't want to answer do you?" Jeff asked

"Of course I do" Amy said nodding "But we both know that we aren't the best decision makers"

"True" Jeff replied

They soon found a place for dinner then went to a place for ice cream. They were walking along the street eating their ice cream and they saw Beth and Jillian approaching

"Jillian and Beth" Jeff said seeing them coming towards them

Amy groaned

"Why are you groaning?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow "You're their friend"

"Yeah I am" Amy said "But they will be all 'I told you so' about us"

"Yeah they were pushing an answer out of me as to whether I liked you or not" Jeff said

"They talked to you about it?!" Amy asked

Jeff nodded as Beth smiled when she saw them

"Hey guys!" Beth said "What are you kids doing out here?"

"Eating ice cream" Jeff said eating

"We can see that" Jillian said "So everything is okay then?"

"You told them?" Jeff asked

"Of course I did" Amy said nodding

"So is this a date?" Beth asked jokingly

"Actually yeah" Jeff said nodding

"What?" Jillian asked with a blank face

"Jeff and I…well we're together" Amy said

Jillian and Beth smiled brightly

"Well our mission is complete" Jillian said

"In record time too" Beth said and Jillian nodded

"Mission?" Jeff asked

"Record time?" Amy asked

"Okay I'm pretty sure you guys both knew we were trying to get you together" Beth said

"Well that's true" Amy said

"This is so exciting!" Jillian said and Beth smiled "When did this happen?"

"Earlier" Jeff said "We just talked it all out"

"Oh wow, who would have guessed that communicating would solve a problem" Jillian said sarcastically

Beth nudged her but laughed

"And I don't want to be that person" Beth said "But, we totally told you so"

"I was waiting for that" Amy said "And you did though"

"We know, well we will let you go but we expect details tomorrow Ames" Jillian said

"I think you are meant to say that part quietly" Amy said and she smiled

"No, I don't care if Jeff hears" Jillian said shrugging "He knows I would ask anyway"

"That is true" Jeff said nodding

Beth grabbed Jillian by the arm and tugged her away and Amy was laughing.

She turned back to Jeff who was smiling at her

"What are you smiling at?" Amy asked

"Just you" Jeff replied

Amy blushed and Jeff laughed and put an arm around her waist and kissed her on the top of the head

"When are you and Ken going to work out the match for no way out?" Amy asked

"Well when are you and Jillian going to work out your match?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow

"I asked first" Amy said "But before Raw we are going to talk about it"

"Well then so will I" Jeff replied mocking her

They decided to call it a night and walk back to the hotel, as they were walking in, they saw Adam walking out

"Oh" Amy said quietly as she saw Adam

"Ames!" Adam called out rushing to her

"Adam" Amy said with a polite smile

"What is going on with you and sprinkles here?" Adam asked

"That isn't even a nickname of mine" Jeff said raising an eyebrow and he began jokingly "Although maybe it should be"

"Why the hell are you with him?!" Adam asked

"Adam the time where I would have answered your really personal questions have passed, you have no right to ask me that" Amy said "And besides, Jeff and I realized that we were meant to be together"

"Amy no, we are meant to be together" Adam said

"Adam, you know at one point I did" Amy said "But that time as passed, and it passed a while ago"

Adam gave Jeff a glare and then he walked away

"Okay I think he is going to kill me in my sleep" Jeff said nodding

Amy looked at Jeff and laughed

"Well did you see the look he gave me?" Jeff asked

"Yeah but I don't think he will kill you" Amy said

"Can you read minds?" Jeff asked

"No" Amy said

"Well then you don't know he won't" Jeff said

Amy just laughed at him

"Come on" Amy said and she grabbed his hand and tugged him inside

"But seriously, he looked real mad" Jeff said

"And since when have you been scared of him?" Amy asked

"Since he just had that psychopathic look in his eyes" Jeff said

"Jeff, you'll be fine" Amy assured him

Jeff nodded and they walked back up to their room

They got changed and ready for bed and Amy went to bed first while Jeff watched a little T.V and then he decided he would go to bed as well.

He went to bed and he turned off Amy's lamp as she had fallen asleep with it on and he got into his bed and sighed in content

"Night Ames" Jeff said quietly and then he turned off his light and fell asleep

The next day Jeff woke up with a smile on his face and he rolled over and he saw Amy looking at him

"You realize if I was not here, you would have wasted a lot of electricity" Jeff said jokingly "Not a very good Environmentalist Amy"

"What are you so happy about?" Amy asked back with a grin

"Well I have a hot date tonight" Jeff said "Yep although I don't know where we are going yet, I need to figure that out"

"Well you would hope so" Amy said "Because I have a date tonight too and if we show up at the same place that may be a little embarrassing"

Jeff laughed

"You really have been around me for way too long" Jeff said

"Well I hope I can be around you for a lot longer" Amy said

"I hope you are as well" Jeff said "Infact I know you will be"

"Can I ask you a serious question though?" Amy asked

"Of course" Jeff replied

"What are you going to tell Matt when you tell him about us?" Amy asked

"I'm going to be honest and tell him that I've liked you for a while and that we really want to be together" Jeff said

"He is going to hate that" Amy said

"Then that is his fault because that is the truth" Jeff said simply and he sat up

"I think I'm going to go have a shower, did you want to go somewhere for breakfast?"

"Yeah if you want too" Amy replied

"Alright well I'll have a shower so you can soon and then we will go" Jeff said

_**So please please please review and I shall hopefully update the next chapter soon…if there is still interest in this story lol. Have a swell night/day/arvo/morning or whatevs it is where ever you are!**_


End file.
